A slight twist and an interesting fate
by georgemartin
Summary: Follow as Amejisuto Amaya an aspiring ninja in the leaf carves his own way, watch as he strengthens his bonds with his friends and learns what it means to be a ninja '...my dreams Make my mother and father proud, to become the personal guard to the Hokage, have a family at some point if a woman will have me, not to die young and to see that Naruto Uzumaki become Hokage because.".
1. Chapter 1

Personal Information

Name: Amejisuto-(first name), Amaya-(last name)

アメジスト 天夜

Nickname/Alias/Title: _

Sex: Male

Birth date: Astrological Sign Virgo August 26

Age:

Part I: 12-13

Part II: 16-17

Occupation:

Part I: Shinobi/apprentice assassin/Hokage guard platoon hopeful

Part II: Shinobi/assassin/Hokage guard platoon

Physical Appearance:

Height

part I: 5 foot

Part II: 5 foot 10

Weight

Part I: 45 kg

Part II: 65 kg

Blood type: AO

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Butterscotch (cusp of blonde and brown) cut short with a bang falling down the left side of his face wrapped in white cloth

Skin tone: light (think Ino color)

Accessories: headband round his forehead, plain red high collar shirt, with a zipper on the front half done up revealing fishnet armor, on his hands a pair of plain blue finger-less gloves, a pair of 3/4 length dark violet trousers with his ankles and calves wrapped in white bandages and a pair of black sandals on his feet.

Personality:

Likes: Drawing, hanging with friends, training,

Dislikes: bullies, traitors, abusers of any kind, men who look down on women and social class references and discrimination

Dreams: Make his mother and father proud, personal guard to the Hokage, have a family at some point, not to die young and to see Naruto Uzumaki become Hokage.

History: shinobi born orphan entered the academy early and decided to stay when the people his age arrived so asked to be held back instead of going on with his original class that would end up graduating three years earlier than his age group.

Gets on with most, reasonably bright, isn't a show off and is happy holding himself back sitting near the middle of the class, doesn't particularly like taijutsu but can do the academy jutsu and some other low level E rank jutsu that he found in the library.

Parents died as shinobi during the nine tails attack they were jonin level (his father is the guy in the first ever episode who shouted hold the attack and wait for the fourth hokage. and his mother Taji the ANBU medic for Kushina that died.)

Has managed to figure out about Naruto and the nine tails but doesn't hold a grudge and doesn't belittle Naruto but doesn't try to stop it either.

Team:

Apprentice to Raidō Namiashi

Ninja Rank

Part I: Genin

Part II: Jonin

Academy Grad. Age: 12

Mission assignments

D-rank: 50

C-rank: 15

B-rank: 4

A-rank: 2

S-rank: 0

Jutsu and Combat Information

Elemental affinity:

Jutsu Techniques:

Non elemental Jutsu

Body Flicker Technique E rank self taught after witnessing a jonin sensei teaching her genin it.

Body Replacement Technique: E rank self learnt in the academy library.

Clone Technique: E rank learnt in the academy.

Transformation Technique: E rank learnt in the academy.

Silent Killing: E rank his mother Taji uses it and Raido teaches him.

Manipulated Shuriken Technique: D rank self taught using scrolls from the academy library.

Shadow Shuriken Technique: D rank self taught using scrolls from the academy library.

Barrier Method Formation: B rank not perfected Raido teaches him

Sealed Bomb Square Release: C rank pestered Iruka until he taught him after class how to use remote detonating sealing tags.

Manipulating Attack Blades: C rank raido teaches him

Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique: A rank raido teaches him

Hiding in Surface Technique: C-rank Kurenai teaches him

Earth style jutsu

Earth Release: Shadow Clone:

Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole:

Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears:

Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears:

Earth Release: Mud-shot Technique:

Earth Release: Earth Flow River:

Village affiliation: Konohagakure

Weapons: Kunai, shuriken, senbon, ninja wire.

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

CHAPTER 1 ACADEMY GRADUATION AND TEAM FORMATIONS

"Alright everyone now for the final exam you will be tested on the clone Jutsu" said Iruka sensei as he stood in front of the class looking out over his students who were close to graduating. looking at the list of names which was the class roll called out in alphabetical order "Could Shino Aburame please follow me to the testing room!"

As he said that a boy with a large coat on got up from his set at the back of the class.

when they were gone a a boy with Butterscotch hair and shimmering brown eyes looked round at his classmates and saw them interacting with one another while their teacher was out looking at the person next to him that he was sharing a desk with the boy couldn't help but stifle a bit of laughter at seeing the utterly bored and tired face of one of his academy friends Shikamaru as he had his head on the desk and staring blankly at the black board.

turning his attention from his dazed desk mate Amejisuto scanned the class room until he saw a familiar blonde haired kid freaking the hell out 'Naruto-san seems to be freaking out a little to much it is only a clone afterall' turning away and letting the blonde stew in his own sorrow he returned to scanning the class and saw multiple other people he got on well with mainly being Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and sometimes Sakura Haruno when she wasn't in the same room as Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha didn't mind the boy found him to be quite talented and intelligent if a little arrogant and stuck up but he supposed he was allowed to hide his pain over losing his entire family somehow even if it was behind a veil of cockiness.

while he was about to pull out a bit of paper and start drawing on it he was interrupted by a call from Iruka sensei at the door "Amejisuto Amaya please come and sit the clone jutsu test."

Amejisuto nodded and stood up from his seated position and if one would call it walking then it was walking but he somehow had naturally light steps and almost glided along the floor which still amazed his teachers but they had to remember that Amejisuto's father was an elite jonin that commanded the leaf shinobi in temporarily halting the Nine tails advance before dying succumbing to his wounds while his mother was an ANBU medic that apprenticed under Biwako Sarutobi, So they guessed it was just in his blood.

while he was walking he got multiple bouts of encouragement from his friends and some of the other class members mainly the girls even though none were his fan girls and they were Sasukes.

Making it to the other room Amejisuto stood in front of his two sensei Iruka and Mizuki who Amejisuto had heard was under investigation from the Hokage for some reason breifly cast the ram sign before 4 small plumes of smoke erupted around him. when the smoke wafted out the open window it showed 4 perfect copies of Amejisuto all holding their hands as if they were praying before bowing slightly and dispersing themselves which was them just shimmering out of existance.

Iruka seeing not that he would say it out loud since it would be unprofessional his second favorite student right behind Naruto pass with flying colours stood and walked over to Amejisuto "Congratulation Amejisuto you pass welcome to the shinobi ranks." he then tied the headband round the boys head and patted him on the shoulder before leading him back out and to call the next student in.

Later that day

Amejisuto was leaving the academy grounds when he saw Naruto sitting on the swing looking upset 'It appears Naruto-san was unsuccessful today I think it would be best if I let him be for now I might talk to him tomorrow if I see him.' Amejisuto then went to the Hokage tower to ask if he could get a loan and move into one of the Genin apartment blocks so he could finally get out of the stuffy orphanage that he still lived in.

Arriving at the Hokage tower Amejisuto walked to the front desk and smiled kindly as the secretary and from the looks was a Inuzuka woman due to the red triangle markings on her cheeks.

the woman seeing the boy in front of her smiled in return "Now how may I be of help today young man?"

Amejisuto nodded and answered her question "Ah well you see miss Inuzuka I just graduated from the academy and was wondering if the Hokage was free."

the Inuzuka woman hearing he passed smiled "Well done on passing but why did you want to see the Hokage?" she finished with a raised brow.

Amejisuto played with his hands as he was compared to Naruto and Sasuke a little shy but then again by no means was he as shy as Hinata he just felt a bit awkward talking to strangers and people he didn't know well "Ah I wanted to ask for a loan so I could finally move out of the Orphanage and into the Genin apartment blocks."

the Inuzuka woman gave him a knowing look before stepping out from behind her desk and was followed by an above average sized Ninja hound that was nearly Amejisuto's height of 5 foot as she was walking she looked over her shoulder "Come along now we'll see if Lord Hokage is free to talk or if we will have to scheduale an appointment for tomorrow before team placements."

Nodding Amejisuto jogged a little to keep up with the woman's long strides, getting to the Hokages office door the woman knocked and waited for a gruff come in. Opening the door she stepped in followed by Amejisuto and bowed "Lord Hokage this boy here wanted to speak with you and we just wanted to know if you were available or if he needed to book a time to speak with you?"

the Hokage a withered old man looked at the boy knowing exactly who he was nodded "Ah yes Ame-kun...Tomoe thank you for bringing him you can go I have a feeling Amejisuto-kun has important things to discuss with me."

the now named secretary nodded "OK thank you Hokage sama." she then backed up out of the room passed Amejisuto and closed the door softly.

Hiruzen the Hokage looked at the boy almost as if he were studying him the elderly man could see a lot of the boys mother especially considering he inherited his mothers hair and eyes while he got his father tall but just above average physique. Clearing his throat Hiruzen decided to get the ball rolling "Amejisuto my boy take a seat..." seeing Amejisuto hesitate for a mere moment chuckled and motioned with his hand and said "Come...come"

Amejisuto did and sat down and looked at the hokage and fidgited a little by kicking his legs and rubbing his hands on the tops of his thighs. Hiruzen seeing this smiled slightly remembering Taji had the same little mannerism but when she was a little stressed or in a meeting or mission briefing "Now Amejisuto my boy how can this old man be of help hmm?"

Amejisuto smiled at the hokage who he realized was trying to lighten the mood "Ah lord Hokage I was wondering if it were at all possible to get a loan and buy an apartment in one of the genin apartment blocks in the village now that I have just graduated?"

Hiruzen smiled having a feeling he would be getting visited by one or two of the orphaned children who passed the graduation test, nodding Hiruzen rifled through some paper and pulled out a loan application form and another piece of paper with a list of apartment necessities, ninja equipment and food items and quickly tallied up how much money would be needed to refurbish the apartment and some ninja equipment to replace the academy grade stuff which was of lower quality and easily broke..."Hmm it looks to me that we will be giving you a loan of 90,000.00 ryo which will be enough to cover all the necessities for your apartment and replacement ninja equipment on the list now hold on...Ah yes there is a free apartment in block G it is room twenty six and is close to training ground 7 where the memorial stone is, before you go take this list and speak to Diachi Higurashi and he will supply everything you need and have it delivered free of charge and even have someone help you set it up."

Amejisuto nodded happily and took the list as well as a piece of paper stating he had a loan from the village and they would be paying for it.

Later that day Amejisuto was sitting on the balcony of his new yet still unfurnished apartment the only thing he had were his clothes that he saved up for during his time at the academy all of it was mid quality shinobi gear that cost him a years pocket money he received, he also had a futon but that was because it was an old one the orphanage was getting rid of and he decided to relinquish them of it so he didn't need to by bed from the list the Hokage gave him and put that money towards buy some extra of all the ninja gear and food on the list.

smiling he saw a whole load of jonin ninja running about the roof tops towards the Hokage tower seeing the amount of jonin moving about caught his interest but ultimately knew he wasn't need considering how many senior ninja there were and if he were needed someone would come and get him. looking at the time on the clock that was left by the old tenant of the apartment Amejisuto thought he had best go to bed so he wouldn't be tired for when all his stuff arrived or for the team placement either.

crawling onto his futon in a pair of jocks he pulled his blanket over him and closed his eyes one thought bouncing around his head 'I wonder who my sensei and teammates are?'

NEXT DAY TEAM PLACEMENTS

Amejisuto on his way to the academy was enjoying the morning quite of the village and smiling at the fact that Diachi Higurashi personally delivered all his new items and offered to set up all the furniture and appliances while he was at the academy see he was only a few blocks away from the academy Amejisuto allowed his eyes to wander around at the various civilians traversing the streets on their way to work or the odd blur of a ninja jumping from rooftop to rooftop he then saw Naruto talking with Konohamaru the Hokages grandson who Amejisuto had met one time while practicing with his kunai and shuriken at the park he found Konohamaru to be a little weird but in a good way, he then noticed the blonde point at his forehead properly focusing his gaze and not just glancing at the duo he took note that Naruto had a headband on and was looking dam proud as well.

Amejisuto smiled 'he must have done something to get his headband...it doesn't matter I think this time Naruto is genuinely happy...HEY NARUTO CONGRATULATIONS ON BECOMING A NINJA I'LL SEE YOU AT THE ACADEMY LATER!" Amejisuto shouted towards Naruto who turned and waved at him with his foxy grin.

In class Amejisuto was sitting at his usual spot smiling and trying to restrain his excitement on being placed in a team nearly lost it when he saw Shikamaru have to do a double take when he saw as he would call him "the most troublesome blonde" sitting grinning to himself. he then decided to watch the little interaction between the two with a smile knowing that underneath his lazy exterior was a caring and freaking smart genius who like himself knew there was a connection between Naruto and the nine tails but had enough sympathy and empathy not to ask since they were sure if the blonde knew about it possibly being sealed inside him.

Seeing his friend sit down beside him Amejisuto tilted his head towards Shikamaru "Hey Shikamaru whose team do you think your going to be on?"

Shikamaru looked tiredly at his least troublesome friend and with an uncaring shrug of his shoulders muttered as he laid his head on the table "hopefully the least troublesome one."

Amejisuto laughed a bit at that but stopped when he heard the sound of two people running down the corridor followed by the door slamming open, looking at the door he sighed when he saw Ino and Sakura fighting to get through the door, he then watched with a little mirth dancing in his brown eyes as they nearly fell over in the process before both in unison spread their arms wide and stated loudly "Ha I'm first!" which was followed by a bout of bickering from the two girls.

Sighing Amejisuto turned his attention to Hinata who he saw out the corner of his eye and saw her blushing lightly, following the direction of her gaze he noted she was looking at the person he thought she might be looking at 'Naruto' 'hehe Hinata-chan, Naruto-san is dense when it comes to women it won't take anything short of hitting him over the head with a frying pan or risking your life to save his and declaring your love for him...Am I the only one who has noticed this?'

while he was inwardly musing to himself Amejisuto was shaken from it when he heard a girlish scream, looking over he saw Naruto was sitting on the ground while a group of girls were arguing about who was going to be sitting next to Sasuke sighing to himself Amejisuto wouldn't say it out loud but he rather enjoyed watching a cat fight...he then watched a orange blur appear crouched on top of the desk Sasuke was at.

Said orange blur was Naruto staring at the Uchiha faces barely an inch apart from each other

Meanwhile in the hokage office

Hiruzen who was sitting in the his office was looking into his crystal ball watching the new batch of graduates enjoying what was left of there rapidly disappearing freedom as students, glancing up he took note that everyone was there Asuma Sarutobi his youngest son and jonin sensei of team 10, the crimson eyed genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuhi sensei of team 8, the Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake sensei of team 7, Raido Namiashi the Master of his new apprentice Amejisuto Amaya and the other non note worthy sensei of the other 4 teams that weren't in circulation.

I was then his son Asuma spoke up breaking the silence "So thats the promising new student Sasuke Uchiha."

Hiruzen just nodded "yes that is him."

"He's the only survivor left of the Uchiha clan." said the crimsoned eyed woman known as Kurenai not showing much emotion on her beautiful face.

"That's right" was all the third said looking at the two in front.

Kakashi sighed as he watched the crystal ball and hummed to himself before looking up from his book and noticing Raido was present which was surprising "So Raido didn't think you were going to be taking on a team?".

"You thought right Kakashi I'm not taking a team rather an apprentice a student who has caught my eye and that of the Hokage's guard platoon." said the scarred man calmly as he smirked watching his future protege's eyes flicking continuously around the class room soaking up every detail and facet that was happening besides the main 'event' of the girls arguing over Sasuke and Naruto staring him down inches away from the Uchiha's face.

Kakashi looked intrigue and tried to figure out which student Raido was so interested in teaching to become a protector of the Hokage.

Back in class

Amejisuto who was watching Naruto and Sasukes interaction with a bit of amusement nearly fell off his chair with shock when he saw Naruto get bumped by the guy in the row of desks in front causing the two to lip lock Amejisuto stared in shock and bumped Shikamaru who looked up and saw his horrified and shocked face while pointing and all he heard was a mumbled "Ara, Ara"

Looking in the direction his now horrified friend pointed in he saw the scene before promptly snorting in amusement and placing his head on the desk and muttering troublesome to himself while ignoring and suppressing the urge to flinch at the series of high pitched squeals of pain that came from the blonde haired boy as he had the ever living snot kicked out of him by a posse of enraged fan girls.

Shikamaru then peered out the corner of his eye and saw his friend Amejisuto was snapped out of his horror and back to his usual observing the class so discretely that nobody unless they were actively trying to catch him doing it would miss but saw that Amejisuto had pulled out a pad and was putting what he believed the finishing touches on a sketch of a extremely detailed female ANBU member with a cat mask on and with his keen eyes he means extremely detailed down to the last wrinkle on the clothing and tiniest of scratches on the cat themed mask, he also saw that her shirt was ripped just so that everything was covered just enough that it made you start imagining what was underneath and the same could be said for her ANBU pants as well and to top it off she was holding a katana blade down with the hilt rested snugly betwixt her cleavage while the blade went straight down and cover her pants covered crotch area.

Shaking his head in amusement he went back to napping waiting for Iruka sensei to arrive. Amejisuto who was idly adding the finishing touches to his sketch that he dubbed Cat ANBU not that he actually new there was an actual female Cat ANBU who his picture had a striking resemblance to was scanning the room like always when he heard the soft almost nonexistent thud of feet coming down the hallway towards the class room.

Back in the Hokages office

"As usual Naruto is right in the middle of some form of trouble...but on a different note did everyone else see the picture Amejisuto was working on?" asked the Hokage as he thought of his old dead guard captains and wife's apprentices son being into older woman needless to say the thought amused him to no end.

Raido nodded "Yeah he has been working on that one the past two weeks, when I first saw it I almost had a aneurysm wondering when in the hell he had met Cat but then realized it was drawn completely from his imagination." he said as he stepped to his left when he felt not a evil but slightly ominous aura coming from the only female present.

"Excuse me lord Hokage but is appropriate for a 12 year old to be drawing such revealing drawings of woman...hell I want to know how he knows what a woman's body looks like" stated Kurenai as she placed her hands on her hips.

the Hokage just sweat dropped at his jonins behavior and maternal instincts, while seeing some of the other jonin were chuckling .

Back in the class

Amejisuto was sitting listening to Iruka-sensei give his last speech before announcing the teams and handing them over to their jonin sensei "As of today you are all ninja's, to get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships but that was nothing!... what comes next will be far more difficult now you are only Genin first level ninja's all the Genin will be grouped into three man squads, each squad will be lead by a jonin an elite ninja."

As soon as Iruka said that the class much to Amejisuto's amusement and concern broke out into whispers about whose squad they would be in and who they hoped would be with them.

Amejisuto decided to block out the whispering and turned his attention back to Iruka who was giving the same speech he heard when he listened in on the last years groups team placements "We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and weaknesses and abilities...so that's how we set them up I will now announce the squads!"

Five minutes later and Amejisuto wishing his name would be called already sighed but allowed himself to perk up a little at the next teams announcement "...Squad 7 Naruto Uzumaki...Sakura Haruno..."

Amejisuto hearing that chuckled under his breath as Naruto shouted out in happiness while Sakura dropped her head in defeat at the announcement he then heard the last name that made him cringe "... and Sasuke Uchiha..." since Amejisuto knew with out a doubt whoever their sensei was he was going to have a hell of a time getting them to work together.

Amejisuto at that moment returned his gaze toward the trio who were already sat together and chuckled again as he saw Sakura and Naruto's rolls reversed Amejisuto shook his head and perked up when he heard the next lot of names "Squad 8 Hinata Hyuuga...Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

Amejisuto nodded at the group thinking it was a good combination, he then heard Sakura and Ino bickering...again but tuned them out like always and decided to give Iruka his undivided attention that is until his name was call at least. Unfortunately for him he missed Ino tempting fate and Shikamaru laughing at her.

"Now Squad 10 Ino Yamanaka...Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi...And last but not least Amejisuto you have been specially choosen to become an apprentice to Raido Namiashi he said he would meet you on top of the Hokage tower when I finish announcing the teams so ah well get going!"

Amejisuto hearing he was becoming an apprenticed smiled broadly and waved to everyone before initiating an E rank jutsu that they didn't teach in the academy but saw a jonin sensei showing the hand signs to her genin squad Shun shinned from his spot and instead of leaves he left in a swirl of purple feathers surprising everyone including Iruka.

Top of the Hokage tower

Arriving on the rooftop of the hokage tower in a another swirl of purple feathers Amejisuto turned and smiled when he saw his new sensei who was looking at him approvingly taking his time walking to the otherside of the rooftop Amejisuto took in his senseis appearance while his sensei obviously did the same Raido sensei or now Master Raido his most distinct feature was a weal-like scar on his face, running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. He had brown spiky hair, dark eyes and was wearing the standard blue body suit attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and the standard flak jacket. He also on his hands some black bandages and a couple of metal rings on his fingers.

Raido who was giving his new student the once over saw he had like his mother butterscotch colored hair with two short bangs falling just short of his eyes and one long one down the left side of his face that was wrapped in a white bandage he also had sparkling brown eyes that his mother also possessed. He was wearing a plain red high collar shirt, with a zipper on the front half done up revealing fishnet armor, on his hands a pair of plain blue finger less gloves, a pair of 3/4 length dark gray trousers with his ankles and calves wrapped in white bandages and a pair of black sandals on his and sitting proudly on his forehead with his bangs falling over the top of it was his Leaf village headband.

Seeing his apprentice stop around 10 meters away Raido spoke calmly and methodically "Hello Amejisuto I am Raido your Master from now on...now why don't we get introduction out of the way, just tell me your likes, dislike, hobbies, dreams and where you hope your shinobi career will lead for you."

Amejisuto nodded his head "hmm...my likes are drawing beautiful women and people who catch my attention, hanging out with my friends, training and Yakitori. My dislikes are bullies, traitors, abusers of any kind, men who look down on women especially kunoichi and social class references and discrimination. Ah my hobbies I guess drawing, training, learning more about chakra and new jutsu and ah recently observing people and lastly my dreams are to make my mother and father proud of me, become a personal guard to the Hokage, have a family at some point, not to die young and to see Naruto Uzumaki become Hokage."

Raido chuckled at the last one 'good he has ambitions and a sense of honor and a willingness to learn let us see how good your son can become Taji, Saburo' Raido stood up from his position of leaning against one of the tall, wide and flat gray pillars that adorn the top of the Hokage tower and spoke "Well thats good...My name is Raido Namiashi but you can call me sensei. My likes well I'll tell you when your older...as for my dislikes not much different from yours...hobbies your to young for that just yet and dreams I guess seeing you become the next member of the Hokage guard platoon, settle down and have a family and not quite sure as of yet what else."

Amejisuto nearly face faulted hearing his sensei's introduction but soon turned serious when he heard his sensei's next statement "Now Ame tell me what you know and what you may like to work on and I'll see if I can fit it around what I plan on teaching you...be warned I will be strict and expect you to be methodical, calm and composed in all situations now when your ready."

Amejisuto gulped silently and felt a trickle of sweat roll down his cheek 'oh man sensei is intense...Ah well I know the basic shurikenjutsu and some slightly more advanced skills like the Manipulated Shuriken Technique and the Shadow Shuriken Technique. I also know the jutsu the academy teach being the Body Replacement Technique, Clone Technique, Transformation Technique and the Body Flicker Technique although that wasn't taught at the academy. I have a grasp on the academy taijutsu although that isn't my strongest point, I can dispel genjutsu well the ones the academy sensei made us practice with. oh yeah and I pestered Iruka sensei to teach me how to use sealing tags for traps and showed me one of his jutsu the Sealed Bomb Square basically setting up a who load of remote controlled explosion tags in a box shape and luring your opponent into the middle before detonating it...That's all I know sensei...

As for what I would like to learn is my nature affinity and learning the control exercises as well as advanced chakra control, tracking and survival training and getting one or two genjutsu under my belt."

Raido nodded humming apprciativly 'has a few jutsu under his belt that's good, I suppose now will be a good time to teach him the Silent killing like his mother after she pilfered a scroll from a Mist Jonin on it...I'll also give him a scroll for the Hidden Mist Jutsu thankfully it is a low level technique not needing a natural affinity for it...Good, Good very good, I can help with all of those we were today going to start on learning some advanced chakra control exercises before finding out your nature transformation...the tracking and survival training I can arrange something for you in the future and I'll speak to Kurenai and see if you could join one of her training sessions for genjutsu once she has her genin settled...Now catch."

Amejisuto nearly fumbled and dropped the scrolls as they appeared in front of him, getting a proper hold on them he saw the Kanji on each one the first 無音殺人術 and the second one 霧隠れの術 looking at his sensei he gaped a little "Ah sensei isn't this the main fighting style of the Mist Village."

Raido nodded "Yes it is but I believe you will be able to master it with time now before you get worried about the Hidden Mist Jutsu it doesn't require a water affinity since most ninja from the hidden mist utilize it even if they know no water style techniques...you will be spending an hour or so practicing the tree walking exercise before learning the movements of the silent killing and trying to conjure Mist for the jutsu."

Ta da done not sure how good be gentle and PM or in a review give me an option on who the pairing should be with, mainly any women who are still single by the time Hinata and Naruto get hitched.

helpful criticism only no flaming


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto but I do own Amejisuto-kun hands off...Sorry if I didn't put in the last chapter or other stories...I just forget...hehehehehehe oh screw it ROFL!

CHAPTER 2

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Sensei this is Silence I am in position the target Tora is in sight permission to attempt capture of target." Amejisuto spoke into his Raido as he hid behind a tree watching a orange tabby cat with red bow in her ear.

Raido who was watching from his own position on top of a nearby building nodded to himself "Acknowledged Silence permission granted."

Amejisuto stepped out from behind his tree and pulled out a can and uncapped it revealing some sardines, he then crouched down and held out a sardine by the tail and cooed softly seeing the salty fish had gained the cats attention "Tora-chan, Tora-chan come here girl I have some lovely sardines for you"

Tora seeing the delicious little snacklet and an entire can of them waltzed her way over and tenderly removed the fish from the nice boys hand.

Amejisuto seeing he had the cat picked her up with his right and allowed her to fed from the can of fish, he then body flickered back to his sensei who looked amused at his student with a raised brow as Amejisuto started scratching tora behind the ear making her pur with satisfaction of a full stomach and a petting.

Amejisuto seeing his sensei brow raise answered the unasked question "Well I saw what Tora-chan did when Naruto-san used a heavy hand and dived on her and when Akamaru-kun and Kiba-san got near her as well as when Choji-san didn't share his chips with her so I thought a gentle approach would work best and it did..." he then looked at Tora and cooed "Aren't a good girl yes you are aren't you Tora-chan."

While they were walking back to the missions distribution office Amejisuto looked at his sensei "Ne sensei when are we going to do a C-rank cause I heard that Squad 7 have taken a escort mission to the land of waves."

Raido seeing where his apprentice was coming from smiled at shook his head "Ame squad 7 is different from what I have seen at the moment even with the D-rank team building exercises they lack cohesion, I believe Lord Hokage and Kakashi are hoping that some bandits will attack putting them in a dangerous yet completely controlled situation and cause them to put their differences aside, As for you little man your not quite ready to join me Genma and Iwashi on missions just yet but you are going to be come the Chunin exams finals where you will stand guard with me in the Kage booth understood why do you think I am pushing you so hard between missions and training, your going to have plenty of time of doing various missions in the coming months alright...now why don't we return Tora and head out for more training." he said as he reached over and patted Tora on the head.

Amejisuto nodded and beamed at his sensei "Alright I want to try and get the Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu down by tonight and start working on Manipulating blades jutsu you showed me sensei."

Raido chuckled and they both body flickered to the missions dispatch room.

 **Mid week**

Sitting in his new lounge of his apartment Amejisuto was relaxed on his couch minding his own business reading a scroll on various manipulation exercises for the different chakra natures jumped a little when he saw his sensei appear in front of him with a scroll in his hand. Amejisuto putting his own scroll down and sitting up noticed a slightly stressed look on his sensei. "Sensei whats wrong?"

Raido having known Amejisutos' parents having served under his father the previous captain of the Hokages guard platoon before him and being friends with his mother Taji who was an ANBU medic who was the midwife for the 4th Hokages wife Kushina sighed and rubbed his forehead "Amejisuto do you know who your parents are?"

Amejisuto took a sharp intake of breath and shook his head "No the orphanage just told me they died fighting the nine tails and that was a few months after I was born."

Raido nodded "Well you know how I am the current leader of the Hokage guard platoon right and how I was the captain of the fourths guard as well..."

Amejisuto nodded "Hai..."

Raido nodded and sighed "Well your father was in a way my predecessor he was the captain of Lord thirds Guard Platoon and returned to normal jonin rotation when the fourth took office. He also taught me most of the things I needed to know about being Captain of the guard...and...that on the day of the nine tails attack he lead a charge of shinobi that temporarily halted the nine tails advance he would later die in the hospital due to the wounds he sustained."

Amejisuto nodded dumbly having learnt so much about a man he wish he could meet "Sensei what was my fathers name?"

Raido smiled with melancholy marring his scarred face "Saburo Amaya"

"Tou-san...Sensei who was my mother?" asked Amejisuto as he wiped un-shed tears from his eyes 'must not cry it is a shinobi's duty to keep his emotions hidden at all times.'

Raido smiled "Your mother was the Apprentice of Biwako Sarutobi and was an ANBU medic she died the same night as your father...she was also that jonin I said that pilfered the silent killing and hidden Mist Jutsu scrolls that I gifted to you so in a way they were your birthright, she was a brilliant woman and was loath to leave you alone at all and loved you unconditionally as she did with your father on the night of the attack I, Genma and Iwashi were asked to watch you while she had to help with a difficult pregnancy that was being home delivered I believe at the time she died me and the other younger ninja were placed in a barrier stopping us from joining the fight, you were with us of course but some of the female kunoichi mainly Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Tsubaki and a few others were looking after you to keep their minds off of what was happening while the rest of us watched in horror as we had to witness the attack from afar and be absolutely helpless as well."

Amejisuto let a lone tear roll down his face as he thought 'I love you to Kaa-chan...Sensei what was Kaa-chans name?" he asked out loud.

Raido nodded and patted Amejisuto on his shoulder "Taji no last name she never knew her parent either."

Amejisuto nodded and looked at the scroll "Sensei whats the scroll?"

Raido this time did smile properly and unsealed it, he then picked up each item and told him what it was even if some were easily identifiable. "These are your mother and fathers headbands that were taken from their bodies when they died...Your mothers bear ANBU mask the masks are given to the deceased family while another is made to replace it...Your fathers captains armband for the guard platoon...both of their flak jackets...their are some pictures of them and and with you in look at them later though...Your parents house although quite damaged in the attack and marked for demolition we were able to salvage some of your mother jewelry as well as their wedding rings...Oh and after their deaths their bank accounts were frozen as well as their assets which I don't know what they are but these pieces of paper allow you to reactivate them all you have to do is show the bank this your birth certificate and you will have access to their funds."

Amejisuto nodded and gratefully took the items and placed them on the couch next to him before looking at his sensei smiling happily "Thank you sensei this means a lot"

Raido stood up and patted his student on the head "No problem Ame...Now if you will excuse me and remember training same time tomorrow and don't be late understood."

Amejisuto smiled with is eyes closed and stood as well "Hai-sensei"

Raido then disappeared into thin air.

After looking through the pictures and finding a individual framed photo of both his parents he placed them on a small table with their headbands placed in front neatly although covered in scratches and the cloth having some burn damage, he also lent the bear mask up against his mother picture and placed a few small incense candles around them smiling to himself Amejisuto then stowed away their flak jackets in the back of his cupboard and then placed the jewelry in a safe that he had bought a few days ago so he could start stockpiling his mission pay.

grabbing a handful of ryo he went out his front door and locked it behind before striding out and heading for the Yamanaka flower shop.

 **1 MONTH LATER**

Amejisuto was having a break from training before going to meet Kurenai sensei for a lesson on genjutsu and walking down the road when he saw Squad seven who had returned a few days back from their first yet quite deadly C-rank mission where his sensei had informed him that they had faced down Zabuza Momochi an A rank rogue ninja and his apprentice thus further proving his point about never being too prepared and to not underestimate a mission just because it is a C-rank mission.

To date Amejisuto much to his happiness had completed the first manipulation exercise for earth style jutsu to which he had an affinity too, and was able to learn his first three earth style jutsu them being Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole the Earth Release: Shadow Clone and Earth Release: Earth flow river.

Seeing Squad 7 he saw Naruto looked a little beat up while Sakura and Sasuke looked a little tired and sweaty from a long day of demeaning and soul crushing D rank missions smiling he waved to them while walking over but frowned when he then noted that Naruto and Sasuke were having an arguement while Sakura for once was actually trying to diffuse it while much to his amusement Kakashi was reading his icha icha make out love paradise book paying minimal attention to the trio of genin.

getting closer he saw Sasuke turn away from Naruto and heard Kakashi dismiss them for the day...seeing his chance to talk with Kakashi, Amejisuto waved and greeted the members of squad seven which they did in return which was a return wave or in Sasukes case a slight grunt.

Quickening his pace Amejisuto called out to Kakashi "Hey Kakashi-sensei do you have a minute."

Kakashi not really worried about filing his mission report considering it was only for a D rank and would take all of about 5 minutes nodded never taking his eyes off of his book "Sure Amejisuto shoot."

Ame hearing that smiled "Well Raido-sensei said that after this years chunin exams he was going to start taking me out on some mission with his team...but he did ask me to ask you that if they were called out on any A rankers if it would be alright if I joined your team for training and missions...I'll also be talking with Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei as well to so they know."

Kakashi hearing Amejisuto's question smiled internally since it might make Sasuke and Naruto open their eyes a little to know that their were strong young ninja close to home and in fact an old academy class mate "I don't see the problem with that I'm sure my team would be happy for you to join us sometimes...Now I need to go but if I bump into Asuma or Kurenai in the near future I'll tell them about what you asked."

Amejisuto beamed and bowed before running off shouted over his shoulder "THANKS KAKASHI-SENSEI YOUR THE BEST!"

Amejisuto was on his way to Kurenai's genjutsu lesson when he rounded the corner and came across Naruto, Sakura and two little kids he didn't know looking a little panicked looking past them he saw a reasonably pretty girl wearing light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck

The other person was a guy a little older than himself wearing black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. Also on his face was some purple war paint and he was Holding Konohamaru by his shirt collar off the ground.

stashing his hand in his pockets Amejisuto strolled on up with not a care in the world walked straight up past Naruto and Sakura which of whom was trying to warn him about doing anything rash.

Amejisuto completely ignored her and the black clad kid and kept walking as if he wasn't acknowledging their presence. getting in line with the girl he realized that all eyes were on him looking out the corner of his eye at the girl he smirked making the girls eyes widen a bit realizing he was about to do something answering her thoughts Amejisuto materialized a Kunai from his red shirts baggy sleeves and lashed out with his free hand grabbing the sandy blonde around the waist while bringing his Kunai up to her neck and lightly pressing it against her skin as if daring her to move.

the Black clad boy stared in shock for a moment before it turned to anger and before he could say anything Amejisuto smiled innocently and said politely "Suna-san please release the honorable grandson of the third Hokage or I'll be forced to ruin this girls pretty little face understood...oh and Sasuke-kun...Suna-san in the tree I don't like having people trying to hide from me I find it rude."

the Black clad kid dropped Konohamaru on his butt allowing him to run to Naruto and Sakura while the girl in his grasp gulped and shifted a little shying away from the blade still firmly placed against her neck.

both of them looked up at the tree as did Naruto and the others when he pointed out the other two people watching them and both Suna-nin shivered in fear as the red heads hoarse voice made itself known "Kankuro back off...""...Your an embarrassment to our village have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here" he finished.

Kunkuro looked sheepish and said "Hey Gaara…"

Sasuke who was still sitting in the tree was shocked 'how did he get their he didn't make a sound only jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth and possibly Amejisuto...'

 **Hokage tower special meeting room**

Sitting in a big comfortable chair sat Hiruzen looking out over the assembled ninja he summoned he then spoke "I have summoned you for a very important purpose, seeing your fellow jonin here I think you realize what this is all about"

Kakashi spoke "So soon I thought we would have a little more time" he said looking at the third.

Then Asuma spoke "I take by the foreign shinobi the other lands have been notified by the coming event"

"And, does it matter when does it start" asked Kurenai.

"…we will begin in one week." replied the wizened Kage.

"That's pretty short notice" said Kakashi

Sarutobi puffed out some smoke and said "take heed exactly one week from now on the first day of August, the Genin will be gathered and tested only the very best will be chosen as Chunin"

 **Back with Amejisuto**

Amejisuto seeing the now named kankuro drop Konohamaru made his kunai disappear back into his sleeve and let go of the still unnamed sandy blonde and stepped back a few paces allowing her to relax ever so slightly. Amejisuto turned his attention back to the two male sand ninja who were talking with Kankuro being more on edge than when he was holding a kunai too his teammates throat.

It was then he heard the red head Gaara say something that made his breath hitch slightly "Shut up...or I'll kill you." Amejisuto while the two sand ninja were busy moved forward so he was in front of Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru and what he guessed were Konohamaru's friends...

he then heard Gaara look at him and then at Sasuke who was ready to intervene with a rock had Kankuro not allowed Konohamaru to go "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused."

Sasuke when Gaara finished apologising stared straight at Gaara and couldn't help but notice the evil look in his eyes. Amejisuto nodded his head accepting the apology "Hey no harm was done in the end and everyone can leave knowing nothing will come of this." Ame then glanced out the corner of his eye since he noted Naruto was being unnaturally quiet, but saw that he was silently talking with Konohamaru who was pointing from Naruto to himself and Sasuke in the tree which was followed by Naruto dropping to his knees and saying something he couldn't quite hear he then decided to turn his attention back to the Suna Shinobi.

Gaara meanwhile this little interaction was going on silently regarded the two leaf genin emotionlessly 'the kids fast and had Temari hostage to quickly as for the other guy he was silent almost as good as myself these guys are people to keep an eye on.'

Ame then watched as Gaara and Sasuke left the tree they were on Sasuke jumping down and landing next to Amejisuto who he nodded to, Gaara dissolved into sand and appearing next to his siblings before simply ordering and stating to his semi frightened siblings "We're leaving, we didn't come here to play games."

the two others nodded and started following him, Sasuke not happy with the turn of event much to Amejisuto's annoyance as he watched the Uchiha let his arrogance and cocky attitude take over "Hey what are you three doing here anyway?"

Amejisuto saw them stop and that the still unnamed sandy blonde was about to speak but cut her off "Seriously Kakashi-sensei hasn't told your squad yet the Chunin selection exams start in 7 days, that is why their here or hadn't you and the others noticed the influx of foreigners and other lands Shinobi?"

Sasuke nodded "Okay I get that but besides that you with the red hair identify yourself."

Gaara tilted his head to the side and gazed at Sasuke almost tauntingly "My name is Gaara of the desert...I'm curious about the two of you who are you?"

Sasuke smirked and gave a slightly dark look at Gaara "I am Sasuke Uchiha!"

Amejisuto sighed "Not like it will matter since my Master isn't allowing me to enter the exams but I guess the names Amejisuto Amaya."

Ame then sweat dropped when Naruto ruined if he had to say the kinda cool yet dark and moody moment they were having with a loud upbeat announcement "Hey I bet your dying to know who I am right."

For Ame if Gaara werent a foreign shinobi nor the situation been tense he would have laughed at what Gaara said and Naruto's reaction 'Poor Naruto-san, don't worry I am sure plenty of people in the future will want to know who you are!'

 **HOKAGES MEETING WITH PROCTORS AND JONIN SENSEI**

The third spoke "Now is the time we choose our candidates for the exams, could the rookie senseis please step forward" Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Raido took a step forward while sarutobi said "now one by one tell us who you wish to nominate"

Kakashi then said "Team 7 I nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki for the Chunin exams."

Kurenai went next "team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, I nominate all three for the exams."

Asuma said "Team 10 Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka I Asuma Sarutobi nominate all three."

Raido went last already having informed Amejisuto that he wasn't going to be participating although he probably had the skill to do so made the seal of confrontation like the other sensei "I am Master to my Apprentice Amejisuto Amaya and I Raido Namiashi do not nominate him for the exams.

This got hushed whispers from all the other jonin about all the rookie teams being nominated at once.

Iruka then jumped in and said "hold on they were all in my academy class not even six months ago and I know they are not even close to being ready these exams could destroy them"

Kakashi then said "I was half Naruto's age when I became Chunin, "

Iruka retorted "NARUTO IS NOTHING LIKE YOU! Are you trying to destroy him and the others."

Kakashi kept going "Well there always complaining about not being challenged enough maybe wiping out in the exams will teach them a lesson a little pain is good.

"Wh-what did you say?" Iruka said not believing what he heard.

"nothing fatal of course...but seriously Iruka relax... listen I understand how you feel it is very personal for you and it upsets you bu..."

he was going to continue but Kurenai cut in "alright Kakashi back off you said enough."

"On the contrary Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this, he needs to realise they aren't his students anymore their mine."

Iruka then tried to appeal "But these exams could destroy them you know that..."

Iruka was then interrupted by Sarutobi "Iruka you have made your point I understand, accordingly I have decided the best thing to do is hold a preliminary test...for all but Amejisuto who isn't taking part in the exams."

 **NEXT DAY**

Ame had just recieved word from Raido that he was to report to the guard house by the village main gate at 11 in the morning and do a guard rotation with Izumo and Kotetsu after that he was to report to Ibiki who on top of being the head proctor of the Chunin exams was also scheduled to be the jonin in charge of the wall patrols during the duration of the chunin exams, Ame just smiled at thinking how busy he would be while the other rookies attempted to pass this exam, gate guard rotation for a couple of hours each day between 11am and 3pm with the morning and afternoon for training while being up on the village walls patrolling with Ibiki, Shimon Hijiri, Iwana Akame, Hana Inuzuka and surprisingly Shikamaru's mother Yoshino Nara was with them.

by the end of his guard rotation on the walls with the others Amejisuto headed to the training field where his sensei was arriving at the field not 10 minutes later Amejisuto saw Raido sensei sat in the shade of a tree relaxing slightly.

Amejisuto appearing next to his sensei waited pateiently for him to speak...Raido sensing the unrest in his still green student smiled and spoke knowing what he wanted to know "Your friends passed the first exam and have just started the second one that will be over in a week, Also I have been ordered to stand guard in the hokages booth during the third round a month from the end of the second round...I would like it if my apprentice were to be there with me while Genma referees and Iwashi stands in the Diamyo booth with the ANBU"

Ame nodded "I would be honored sensei!"

 **one week later**

patrolling the village in the guest zone that was cordoned off for the foreign shinobi Amejisuto saw Hayate-sensei get attacked by a sand ninja, sneaking around behind the unknown shinobi Amejisuto managed to get Hayates attention with a bird call that Raido had taught him knowing most tokubetsu jonin and jonin new what the different variations in the shrill notes meant, luckily for him Hayate was one such tokubetsu jonin.

Hayate seeing hearing the bird call internally sighed in relief and attacked running towards the sand ninja Hayate called out his jutsu "Leaf style crescent moon dance!" appearing above the sand jonin Hayate sliced downwards intending on bisecting the man but to his shock his blade was stopped before it could do much damage.

From Amejisuto's point of veiw things for Hayate sempai were bad, running through some hand signs he muttered so he didn't draw attention to himself "Earth Release: Earth shadow clone" as he said that a couple of clones of earth appeared and jumped towards Hayate who was about to be hit by a blade of wind.

the first clone tackled Hayate while the second jumped and intercepted the attack taking the brunt of it making it turn back into a sludgy mess, the real Amejisuto threw a kunai and Shuriken towards the sand jonin and did a few hand signs while moving silently to another position before again muttering his technique so he wouldn't give away his position "Shuriken shadow clone jutsu!" the one shuriken multiplied into 50 making the sand ninja who was looking around searching for him momentarily forgetting about Hayate who nodded his appreciation for the help to the clone.

the clone nodded and whispered "the real me is about to create a few more earth clones and some generic ones to buy you and him some time to tell Lord Hokage, the real me will meet you there."

Hayate could only nod and took off towards the Hokages tower. The real Amejisuto seeing this smiled and created three more earth clones and had them spread out and surround the sand jonin and just left them with the orders to have at it. he then slunk silently away from the scene never noticing that a certain sandy blonde haired girl saw him from her hotel room having sensed a bit of chakra being used.

Temari who had been plagued by the fact she could have died a week ago at the hands of Amejisuto who couldn't believe his Master didn't think he was ready for considering he had taken her hostage with minimal effort and diffused the entire situation, not only was that a blow to her pride as the if not the undisputedly strongest female in her generation to come from the sand village and apparently the leaf as well from what she saw in the preliminaries.

Sensing the use of Chakra she got out of her hotel bed and went to the window and watched from a crack in the curtains and saw her sensei fighting a leaf jonin that was when she noticed a movement out the corner of her eye, looking she saw the boy from the other day sneaking up on her sensei without him realizing he was their.

After watching the exchange and the fact he seemed to adept in earth jutsu and shurikenjutsu Temari saw him create more clones and spread out before slinking away silently following the leaf jonin who took off after talking with the clone.

Sighing Temari knew something bad was going to happen from this small event went back to her bed and laid down 'why does that boy interest me so much?'

 **at the Hokages office the next day**

"Some of you may or may not have heard the news but Hayate Gekko was attacked near Kikiyo Castle..." said the third to his assembled jonin.

Asuma being on the same squad as Hayate as a Genin gasped "What Hayate..."

"he's...he's Okay right?" said Kurenai.

Ibiki is flabbergasted _'wait Amejisuto was patrolling that area last night! did he see anything?'_

Anko having been shaken up by a surprise visit from her former Sensei earlier on in the 2nd round of the chunin exams "This has to be Orochimaru's doing!"

Kakashi being the voice of logic piped up "As likely as that may seem lets not jump to conclusions yet...we think Hayate was on the trail of a sound ninja spy named Kabuto...no doubt Orochimaru is up to something but we don't know for sure..."

He was then cut off by Raido who hadn't yet been informed of his students involvement "Well I say cancel the chunin exams and go after Orochimaru."

Hiruzen who was smiling to himself at the fact they were all thinking the worse for Hayate spoke over the others "NO! I think not he revealed himself to Anko warning not to cancel the exams, as you know these exams have bought together ninja from every allied nation."

Homaru one of the village elders looked deeply troubled having recieved the debriefed report from Hiruzen earlier asked his old team mate "What do you think it means?"

Hiruzen hearing the question swiviled slightly to look at the man "There are two things we know about him he bears and abiding grudge against the hidden leaf village and that his power is great, perhaps great enough to crush a village on his own, certainly great enough that any village would prefer to have him on their side rather than against them."

Raido who the Hokage was mainly talking to since he said they should cancel spoke "Impossible no nation within the alliance will betray another and join forces with that fiend."

Hearing that Anko's eyes hardened a little as did the Hokages considering their personal relationships with the said fiend. Kakashi seeing the atmosphere grow tense spoke "Well the alliance treaty is only as binding as any verbal agreement as we found out during the last great war."

Hiruzen decided to get back on track said "Well in any case Hayate who is still alive and well thank you all for asking with a little help from a certain Genin apprentice who was patroling that area and shall stay unamed we were able to ascertain that the sound and sand villages are colluding with one another in an attempt to destroy the village and they plan to strike during the third round and hope to catch all the dignitaries in the cross fire...

Also I would like to point out said Genin actually according to Hayate's report saved him from a death blow...So for all those who know who I am talking about maybe a congratulations or a some form of appreciation for keeping a fellow leaf ninja alive maybe in order." finished the wizened monkey sagely.

Hayate and Amejisuto who under the insistence of the Hokage had to report to the hospital for a check up just to make sure everything was fine, were sitting in the same hospital room as they waited for a doctor to come and give them the once over.

looking over towards the door when they heard the handle being twisted were surprised when a long purple haired woman with brown eye and red lipstick also wearing the ANBU uniform without armor or mask barged into the room and quickly wrapped the sickly special jonin in a hug and kissed him.

Amejisuto seeing this quietly moved to the far end and started looking out the window and muttering not thinking he would be heard "just don't start anything to explicit underage people present and what not."

Yugao being ANBU and had trained her hearing to that of a dogs or cats, stopped her ministrations and looked over Hayates shoulder and saw Amejisutos back with his butterscotch hair that reached just below his high collared red jacket, she then immediately blushed at what she had done and hopped off Hayate who was chuckling at the scene having gotten to know the kid over the last couple of hours reporting to the Hokage and waiting for a doctor to show up and give them a quick look.

Yugao who had read the report and was listening in on the meeting with the other Jonin immediately realised who the boy was he was Raido's apprentice and the nameless genin who saved Hayate. she then bowed a little surprising both Hayate and Amejisuto who was discretely watching her in the windows refelection "Thank you Amejisuto-kun for saving my Fiance...If there is anyway I can make it up to you just let me know."

Amejisuto for his part was surprised by what she said and stayed silent thinking about what she could teach him considering Raido even though he had a sword wasn't the best with it and said he wasn't good enough to teach him how to weild one, but then again if she were in ANBU they were proficient in all the jutsu forms, that and he had a little bit of a inkling to want to try out fuinjutsu.

Hayate was surprised his usually blunt and cold to most but him and her friends was acting humble and nice and offering to swallow her pride and owe Ame a Favor 'cough...that kids name to long hmm maybe just Ame or Eji for short...' yes other than complaining about the length of the kids name he was surprised none the less.

Amejisuto turned and leant against the window sill with a serious look "I want you to teach me"

Yugao looked at him strangely "Ok but what exactly do you want me to teach you?"

Ame smiled while trying to keep a straight and serious face "Raido-sensei as much as he hates to admit it isn't good at everything, mainly genjutsu which he got Kurenai-sensei to help me with, Kenjutsu he said he wasn't even close to being qualified to train me in and Fuinjutsu other than knowing how to unseal and seal stuff and to use flash tags and explosive seals he doesn't know a thing...So would you be willing to teach me and be my sensei in the basics of Kenjustsu and Fuinjutsu?"

Yugao who had been hoping for sometime now just like Hayate to pass on the leaf style nodded her head but frowned a little at the fuinjutsu granted she knew some stuff but she herself was barely above beginner level only really being able to construct her own storage, flash and explosive seals "I would love to be your sensei and help train you in Kenjutsu but the Fuinjutsu I am only a beginner so not qualified to teach you...but if you want I could access certain restricted area's of the library and get some books on fuinjutsu out for you and I guess we could both learn it together."

Amejisuto to be honest would of been satisfied if she flat out said yes to one and no to the other smiled and held out his hand "Deal!"

Yugao took his hand and smiled having gained a new protege that she would be sharing with Raido and Kurenai "Deal!...'Now I have to Find Kurenai and Raido and figure out a schedule'"

the doctor then came in and shoo'ed Yugao out who went to the waiting room and found Raido waiting patiently lent against the wall, walking over to the elder man she sat down on the chair next to where he stood "Amejisuto is fine by the way and he asked me to train him in kenjutsu."

Raido chuckled a bit "that kid, alright Kurenai has him in the mornings on Wednesday and Saturday, when are you usually off duty with the ANBU?"

Yugao thinks for a minute tapping her chin "How does Wednesday afternoon and a couple of hours Saturday afternoon sound."

Raido nodded "Fine by me that gives him the rest of the time to work alongside the rest of the platoon, train and do missions."

Yugao nodded and they waited in a comfortable silence until both Amejisuto and Hayate walked round the corner, Amejisuto seeing his sensei grinned and clasped his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth.

Hayate and Yugao hugged and watched amused as Raido ended up smirking and rubbing his head "You did good kid...your ready to start duties with my squad."

Amejisuto hearing that laughed hugged his sensei in joy but then the entire hospital shook, breaking out from his hug Amejisuto and the elder shinobi ran to the window and saw a passed out Naruto next to a massive toad shaped foot print.

please review be nice and remember my question on the last chapter just to narrow it down though NO widows like Kurenai (Asuma) and Yugao (Hayate(Fiance))

Also any ideas on how to develop Amejisuto's character more would be helpful


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto but I do own Amejisuto-kun so hands off.  
Also if anyone does like this one please favorite kinda depressing when you get people looking but no comments or likes.  
But then again it could be because he is an OC but that shouldn't be an excuse.  
Please people, it is rather depressing especially for Amejisuto-kun and myself  
CHAPTER 3**

 **One week later Chunin exams**

standing behind the Hokage Amejisuto was looking around in wonder at the amount of people but also felt immensely nervous the only thing standing between the enemy and the Hokage was him and his sensei. Instead of his usual jacket he had a sleeveless muscle shirt on, with 3/4 dark violet trousers and like always his ankles were wrapped and had black sandals on and his forehead protector snugly tied round his forehead.

while Amejisuto was busy looking round the crowd trying to spot various people he knew like Asuma and Kurenai with some other jonin and chunin mainly Ibiki, Anko, Hayate, Hana, Shikamaru's parents. he also managed to spot Hinata and Kiba by Kotetsu and Izumo, as well as Sakura and Ino. He couldn't see Iwashi but that was because the Diamyo booth was obscured from his vision but he could see Genma and the other Chunin exams finalists well not all Sasuke Uchiha was missing and... _'oh dear Naruto-san likes to make an entrance doesn't he the baka!'_

he then looked over and saw his sensei sighing at the antic's and could have sworn he heard the 3rd chuckle and mutter "just like her always making an entrance"

Returning his attention back to the arena Amejisuto silently laughed _'hehe you tell'em Genma sempai!"_

Amejisuto's attention was soon drawn back to the Hokage and Raido and started listening in on their conversation.

"Any sign of Sasuke yet?"

"No sir a team of ANBU black op's are searching for him but so far they found nothing."

Ame was surprised about the fact ANBU were looking for Sasuke but narrowed his eyes and tried but failed to hear the rest of the conversation as Raido moved forward and whispered something in the Hokages ear.

Amejisuto was soon startled slightly when Hiruzen turned his head abruptly "Ah! Welcome lord Kazekage how nice to see you again"...Ame hearing that turned his head slightly and straigthened up before looking forward and glancing out the corner of his eye just enough to see Raido's slight nod of approval.

Ame deciding he could learn something if he listened to the Hokages and Kazekage's conversation discreetly listened in while watching arena wondering who would be fighting first.

"You must be tired after taking such a long journey"

"Not at all Hokage dono, though I am glad for your sake that the arena is here in the leaf village...As strong as you are I am sure the long journey would've proved difficult for you at your age besides isn't it about time you chose someone to succeed you as Hokage?"

Ame was surprised at the way the Kazekage spoke so informally and disrespectfully and saw his sensei looking at the three sand ninja with narrowed eyes but was shocked a little when his Kage burst into a fit of laughter "You act as if i am an old man but their is plenty of life left in me..."

Ame watched as he stood and kept talking but sweat dropping at the blatant lie _'but Lord Hokage you are old I mean you have been alive since the time of the first Hokage!'_

his thoughts were soon broken when he heard Hiruzen announce the start of the exams but was a little shocked when he heard Genma sempai's voice echo out "the fighters for the first match Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Huyga"

 _'Naruto san is first and against Neji last years rookie of the year and Huyga prodigy_

As the fight raged on between the two Chunin hopefuls Amejisuto stood there smiling slightly at the things Naruto was saying to Neji when they were both getting their breath back _'Yes you are right Naruto we control our own fate and destiny by believing in our dreams.'_

Ame looked at the seal curiously and listened to Neji as he explained the seals function and could help but think how brutal and well old school the clan was to go to such lengths to keep their bloodline pure he then scanned the crowd and saw some of the Hyuga looking down in shame especially Lord Hiashi which confused Ame up until he heard that Neji's father was the heads younger twin brother. moving his eyes along he saw Hinata coughing before an ANBU appeared and carried her off _'strange that ANBU shouldn't have revealed himself even if she needed attention.'_

turning his head slightly Ame whispered to his sensei "Sensei the ANBU on our 3 oclock just revealed himself to Hinata and carried her off isn't that against protocol?"

Raido glanced to where Ame refered to and saw the ANBU knelt over the girl with Kiba opposite him. leaning towards Ame a little "Good spotting..." he then went to his neck which had a collar like mounted radio and pressed the button allowing him to talk "ANBU Team D move to Hokages three O'clock and take the ANBU into custody with suspicion he is an undercover agent or spy"

All he got in return was a couple of quiet "Hai's" from the other end.

Looking over to where Hinata and Kiba was he saw the ANBU team appear and take the man into custody and led him off and then saw a medical ninja appear beside Hinata. looking at his sensei they shared a nod since all the Jonin and Chunin had been made aware that an attack on the stadium and village was likely. it was another reason why the only leaf ninja in the stadium were 20 jonin, 10 ANBU, and the rest were Genin or the Hokage's personal detail, the rest of the Chunin and Jonin and ANBU were patrolling the village in large squads while having the populace that weren't in the stadium move to the shelters just in case.

continuing his viewing of the Ame was at the same time making sure he was aware of his surroundings at all times, he then witnessed Neji shut off 64 of Naruto's chakra points which he knew meant the battle should be over since Naruto now couldn't use any jutsu.

Ame then gasped as did the Raido and Hokage although they hid their surprise better when Naruto stood and red chakra started spiraling around him until it formed what looked like nine spectral tails of chakra behind him before moving in on his body and spiraling around his feet before a fleeting dome of red chakra appeared, once it was on Ame clasped his hands together and sensed _'dear Kami his reserves have sky rocketed but how could it be...no it doesn't hold any hate or malice like I read in some of the history books'_

Ame then looked at the Hokage but thanks to the mans hat he was unable to read his facial expressions, glancing out the corner of his eye he saw Raido looking intently at Naruto.

 _'Wha?- how is he so much faster than before, this...this is amazing, such power...theres no doubt this is the nine tails...such a burden no wonder the villagers glare, mock and laugh at Naruto.'_ thought Ame as he watched a kyubi enhanced Naruto clash with Neji's rotation creating a blinding flash of chakra generated light followed by an explosion that ripped up the land and created a large smoke screen.

when the smoke cleared Ame could see both Neji and Naruto's prone forms but looked on sadly when Neji and not Naruto pushed himself out of the hole his body had created in the ground.

watching as Neji slowly limped forward obviously very low on chakra and stamina watched in shock as the ground crumbled apart and Naruto came flying out from underground and landed a solid probably chakra infused punch to Neji's jaw propelling him up and backward a few meters.

taking in Naruto's form Ame saw Naruto was pretty much spent of any and all energy _'using that Chakra must come at a price'_ turning his attention to Neji he saw the Hyuga was yet to move muttered to himself just as Genma called the match "you did it Naruto...No doubt about it your a step closer to fulfilling your dream of becoming Hokage..."

Ame smiled widely as he watched Naruto run around in circles celebrating his victory while everyone was cheering _'Soak it up Naruto and enjoy the fact people are starting to recognise you.'_

Smiling at his friend as he walked off back into the stadium Ame frowned when he saw Sasuke who was supposed to fight next had yet to show up looking at Raido and the Hokage Ame wasn't quite sure what they were discussing until the Kazekage piped up "The crowds anticipation it is likely that the shinobi leaders and feudal lords and other spectators are looking forward to this next match more than anything...By the way the Uchiha wasn't at the opening ceremony he has arrived already hasn't he."

Hiruzen who was listening to both the Kazekage and Raido sighed "Well I have no choice Sasuke is disqualified"

Ame when he heard that was silently shocked at the turn of events and saw that his sensei was about to motion for him to relay the message to Genma but was stopped when the Kazekage spoke again "Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified?!"

Hiruzen turned and gave the Kazekage narrowed look 'hurry up and make your move Rasa...Yes I am afraid it has to be done."

the Kazekage looked down towards Gaara and saw his hands were twitching while Temari and Kankuro were whispering heatedly...turning his gaze back to the Hokage "Lord Hokage I ask you wait a little longer before disqualifying Sasuke Uchiha."

Ame was confused as to why the Kazekage the leader of another nation was vouching for Sasuke watched as Hiruzens face creased even more giving way to a rather unflattering frown and was surprised when his sensei spoke for the Hokage "I understand where your coming from but no matter how much of an excellent shinobi Sasuke is, he is late and we can not show special treatment on his behalf...If there is no clear reason to make the feudal lords and shinobi leaders wait then we have every reason to disqualify him."

Ame hearing that nodded actually that now he had heard and was basically explained the reason for disqualifying his classmate agreed wholeheartedly and put in his two bits worth, spoke putting it into perspective surprising the Hokage and Kazekage as well as his sensei the Suna ninja guarding the Kazekage didn't bat an eye "Sensei is right if this were a mission Lord Kazekage and he arrived later than the given time lives could potentially be lost due to his inability to meet his timings."

The Hokage nodded his head approving of his point of view but his attention was soon drawn back to the Kazekage "I see although your point has merit child, but I do in fact have a good reason...Including myself most of the shinobi leaders and feudal lords here came simply to see the next match...furthermore he is the only remaining member of the Uchiha clan and I know the land of wind especially is hoping for a bout between Sasuke and our Gaara."

Ame looked on as Raido bowed and advised the Hokage against not disqualifying sasuke, watching on he saw the Hokage bow his head in thought before bringing it back up "Very well then we will make an exception and postpone this match till the end...Ame inform the proctor right away and stay there with Genma you may learn something useful seeing the fights up close."

Ame nodded "Right away Lord Hokage!" and disappeared in a swirl of purple feathers.

Arriving in the arena Amejisuto appeared in a swirl of purple feathers which caught the attention of most people who were booing, Ame ignoring them walked up to Genma with a smile "Ohayo Genma-senpai Lord Hokage wishes to post pone Sasuke-kun and Gaara-sama's match until the end oh and I'm the new and totally amazing assistant proctor for round three where should I stand?"

Genma having trained with the kid along with Iwashi to get him used to there tactics and fighting style and vice versa shook his head knowing that he was kind of put out about being in front of so many but he shrugged character building nodding he looked up at Raido and the Hokage and gave them a thumbs up "Alright Amanattō-kun I understand just stand next to me and follow my lead."

Ame hearing the insufferable name they gave him using the first two kanji of his name huffed and pouted while taking his spot with a visible blush, chuckling at the kids reaction Genma who was in his usual lazy posture used chakra to amplify his voice...

 **In the crowd**

Ino who was sitting next to Sakura looked confused when Amejisuto appeared "Hey forehead why is Candy-chan down there?"

Sakura giggling at the nickname the two had come up with for the pretty albeit powerful academy student at the time put her finger on her chin "Oh yeah I think Ame said in passing he was helping his sensei guard the Hokage today he must of told that jonin something important."

"Yeah maybe he is telling him to move Sasukes match until later" Ino said happily hoping that was the case.

Sakura nodded hoping that was true.

Kiba who had helped Hinata back to her seat after that ANBU that helped her had been arrested by some others much to their shock looked down and saw Ame who they knew was doing an important job since he dropped by their training to tell Kurenai-sensei he would have to take a rain-check since he had to be at mission brief because of his guard detail of the Hokage during the final rounds.

Hinata who thought Ame was a nice guy and actually didn't stutter that much around him giggled when the jonin caused him to blush and pout like a little kid.

Izumo and Kotetsu who were right next to the two chuckled "Well Kotetsu Amejisuto may become the youngest ever to become part of the Hokage's guard platoon."

Kotetsu nodded "Yeah kid is something else he somehow just like Naruto makes you want to smile hell he made gate guard duty bearable."

Asuma, Kurenai, Ibiki, Anko, Hayate, Hana and Shikamaru's parents. saw Ame and new it might be relaying a message to Genma on the status of the invasion started to prep themselves incase a signal was given but they shared a chuckle when they saw him pout and blush while moving to stand next to Genma, Ame who didn't know it was a warning to all the jonin present that the Hokage had noted that the Kazekage was behaving strangely and that something may happen at any moment.

Genma taking a breath spoke loudly garnering everyone's attention "...Alright everyone listen up... one of the competitors from the next battle hasn't shown up so we are going to postpone this match briefly and jump straight to the next...Right so will Shino and Kankuro please come down."

Ame hearing Shino was next smiled he always new the silent Aburame held back in the academy much like he did 'let me see what you can Do Shino.'

Although much to his and Shino's disappointment and annoyance shown by the perpetual pout cross frown that appeared and twitching eyebrow Kankuro the puppet boy shouted back down getting boo's from the crowd "Proctor I forfiet...please move onto the next match!"

Genma who was slightly surprised sighed "Due to Kankuro's withdrawal the winner of the match is Shino aburame now..."

Before he could announce the next match Temari floated down on her fan and landed to the left of both Ame and Genma, Genma looking at the girl "You are..?"

Ame before Temari could answer waved "Heya Temari remember me!?"

Temari snorted at him shivering slightly remembering the way he held the kunai to her throat and when she watched as hid from the shadows and played with her sensei just so the leaf jonin could make a break for the Hokage tower. she then looked at Genma trying to ignore Amejisuto who if she went by the report the suna spies had on all the genin was supposed to be average at best "It's my turn right."

Genma ignored Ame's little comment and slouched a little and said in his usual bored tone "Well your sure an eager one."

while he was doing that Ame spied the draw for the matches and discretely removed it from Genma's hip pouch and his eyes lit up with amusment and shouted loudly forgetting he was in the middle of the arena "OI MONO-TAKE GET YOUR LAZY SHIKA ASS DOWN HERE!"

Shikamaru having figured out he was next was really thinking about quitting but then heard Ame one of his friends since the beginning of the academy shouting at him, he then looked up to where his mother and father were having told them he was facing the troublesome Suna Kunoichi paled when he saw his mother materialize a frying pan and give it an experimental swing, he then panned his vision and saw Ino giving him a glare almost daring him to quit looking back down after Ame stopped shouting he saw his friends all to innocent smile that he knew was going to lead to pain most likely one of the hellish training sessions that he was dragged to by his friend _'...kami why me why do you have to be so cruel...'_

Shikamaru's thought were rudely interrupted by Naruto appearing behind him and knocking him off balance causing him to fall over the safety rail and into the arena while he was falling Naruto shouted "C'MON SHIKAMARU YOU CAN DO IT!"

landing on the ground with a thud Ame and Genma winced a little and Temari as he hit turned her head a little and closed one eye.

Ame and Genma where about to say something but were interrupted by Temari who attacked Shikamaru. Seeing this the two proctors jumped back to a small wee platform on the wall.

watching in silence Ame couldn't help but smirk when he saw Shikamaru do his hand thing _'heh you lose Temari...he's got you.'_

30 minutes later and true to his word Shikamaru caught Temari with his shadow possession jutsu.

Just as it looked like shikamaru was going to win he raised his hand and "That it I quit."

Ame hearing that gaped like a fish while Genma laughed at the reaction. Before Genma could stop him Ame jumped over to Shikamaru who had just given his win to Temari and released her from hid shadow possession and grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him comically "BAKA WHY YOU HAD HER BEAT AND THAT CHAKRA EXCUSE WAS WEAK BAKA..."

Genma deciding to save the lazy Shadow user from his Kohai's wrath jumped down and pulled him off and announced "Winner Temari of the Hidden sand"

after that the Temari huffed and walked off while Shikamaru who was joined by Naruto who was equally annoyed as Ame were ushered off the field by Genma who had a annoyed Ame who had his arms crossed and puffed out his cheeks.

Ino who was joined by Chouji during shikamaru's fight was sreaming profanities mainly going along the lines of him being a lazy good for nothing before turning to Chouji with a glare as she saw he was about say something "Not a word Chouji...Not a word."

She then saw Ame jump into the Arena and grab her lazy teammate and start shaking him like a rag-doll much to her amusement judging by how she went from glaring at the big boned Akamichi to pointing and laughing at the frazzled looking Shikamaru who by now was looking a little disorientated by the whole ordeal "Yeah Candy-chan you show the lazy bum!"

Chouji not ever having heard the embarrassing nickname that Ino and some of the other girls had given Ame during his academy days dropped his bag of chips and started laughing "Haha...Candy...Ha...Chan...Ha...good one Ino...Hahaha...Now I have...Ha...Some Blackmail."

Ino who was to lost in her own little world to realize some of the ammunition she had just given chouji and by proxy all the other male in her age group continued reveling in Shikamaru shaking.

Sakura sitting next to the two bickering teammates would have laughed had she not been so worried about Sasuke and wondering where he was. But even in her worried state she managed to gain a small smile and let slip a slight giggle at Ame actions having only seen it rarely when Ame a rather dedicated, calm, energetic and skill shinobi who loved to test himself get riled up by a lazy slacker of a shinobi yet they were best friends and couldn't understand why. Shaking her head 'Wonder why Amejisuto wasn't participating in the exams this year?'

Kiba seeing Ame burst out with laughter along with Akamaru who was rolling on his back in amusement.

Hinata was gracefully giggling behind her baggy sleeve like she had been taught at a young age to do.

Izumo and Kotetsu Just chuckled at the interaction between the shadow user and Guard member.

Asuma, Kurenai sighed and shared a look with one another...but looking closely Kurenai her shoulders were going up and down as she was silently laughing at the comedic international scene the two were creating. Ibiki sighed having gotten a grasp on Ame's personality over the last month of being on wall guard rotation with him, Anko was laughing her head off, Hayate was cough laughing, Hana was giggling and petting her dogs who were more composed than Akamaru and were simply growling in amusement and Shikamaru's parents well lets just say I don't think it should be repeated in public but what I can tell you Shikaku was cowed by his wife for not training their son better and for rubbing off on him and that she was devising a punishment worthy of Shinigami himself involving a Deer, Frying pan, feathers, glue, eggs and a large crowd to witness the aftermath.

 **Hokage Booth**

"Raido your student seems spirited." stated a highly amused Hiruzen as he watched the poor Nara get shaken.

Raido sighed "Hai he is but he hasn't been around his friends as much as he used to so I'll cut him some slack for being illdisciplined ."

Hiruzen just chuckled while eyeing the Kazekage he knew was Orochimaru in disguise the moment he walked near him having been attuned to his vile students chakra it was one of the reasons Jiraiya was using a camouflage jutsu while on the roof above him.

 **in the Arena**

As shikamaru and Naruto left Ame caught sight of Raido as did Genma and saw him doing ANBU sign language which he had been taught over the last month.

finishing intreprting what the message was Ame shared a look with Genma and nodded before Ame jumped onto the proctor viewing platform and turned slightly to his right so Iwashi could see him.

Making eye contact with the man he did the same chain of symbols as Raido making Iwashi nod his head and walk to the back of the Diamyo stands and look like he was talking to a wall before said wall shimmered a little and disappeared from sight.

Looking back at Genma Ame gave him the thumbs up. smirking "Alright we're going to give Sasuke Uchiha and extra ten minutes use this reprieve to stretch your legs or go to the snack bar...Could Gaara slowly make his way down to the arena as well."

Ame who was partially listening to Genma looked up and spied a certain Cat ANBU member with her team as they zipped by knowing where they were going since he had been their when the plans were made and knowing as soon as the conflict started he was to leave the evacuation to the other Genin while he with his earth Jutsu was to block off various streets and try to bottle neck the enemy shinobi while accompanied by Hana, Anko, Yoshino and Hayate who would back him up since none had a earth style Hana having water, Anko Fire, Yoshino Yang and Hayate lightning.

glancing at his own watch that he had gotten on his senseis insistence he saw Sasuke had 3 minutes before either his match started or the third ordered a preemptive strike on the sand shinobi present and any hidden hostiles that had been identified by the hidden ANBU and Hunter ninja that were scattered around the stadium.

As he finished his line of thought and glanced down towards Genma Ame saw the beginnings of a leaf Shunshin forming and shook his head as Sasuke and Kakashi appeared.

Kakashi being well Kakashi asked lazily "are we late."

Genma deciding to play with him said "yes in fact you're so late we moved on to the other matches…"

Getting an angry, shocked and slightly betrayed look from Sasuke which he directed at both Kakashi and Genma. on the other hand a surprised look from Kakashi, Genma deciding he should continue lest Kakashi's face get stuck and Sasuke decides to have a rant and go into brooding mode continued "…but the hokage pushed your match to the end and you turned up just in time your match...Gaara gets here"

Ame just shook his head a bit and leaned on the railing but had to blow his hair out of his face 'humph this hair is getting a little long might do something about it.'

 **In the competitor's box**

Gaara who had been listening to his elder brother griping about the Uchiha not showing and all their plans hinging on his showing cut him off as his name was called "I told you he would come."

A second later Gaara appeared in a vortex of sand, with his arms crossed and his usual dark look. Staring at Sasuke. Sasuke getting a good look at Gaara for the first time sees he had pale skin and blue green eyes with red short spikey hair, he wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd that contains his sand. He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band.

Gaara too looks at Sasuke as he changed from the preliminaries notes a change longer hair and all black clothing instead of blue and white.

Then Genma says begin, the cork on Gaara's gourd pops off and with it his sand come out Sasuke seeing this creates some distance between them _'so this is the sand Kakashi sensei was talking about'_ he then pauses as Gaara clutches his head "please I beg you don't get so mad at me…." He then looks at Sasuke with his eyes and grin full bloodlust says "mother"

Sasuke in his head _'what in the world is he talking about'_ ,

Gaara then talks again while his sand is hovering above his head "I'm very sorry earlier on when I made you taste such awful blood I'm so sorry, but this time I'm sure it will taste oh so very good"

 **In the competitor's box**

"His conversation has started already this is dangerous" said Kunkuro

"I know this is the first time I have seen him get like that before fighting that's how powerful an opponent Sasuke is… watch" said Temari

Ame hearing Gaara narrowed his eyes before he felt the same feeling of dread as he did when Naruto tapped into the nine tails chakra 'So he has a tailed beast as well wonder what one?'

 **Back at the fight**

Gaara hen gets a bad head pain groaning out his sand falls to the ground, then in the stand Baki says to himself "thank goodness he has finally calmed down"

Recovering Gaara looks at Sasuke and says "well come on"

Sasuke starts by throwing Shuriken at him which his sand blocks while he stands there with his arms folded over his chest. The sand then turns into a clone while Sasuke charges at gaara the sand gaara then explodes some sand at Sasuke who jumps in the air and throws more shuriken which are intercepted by the clone throwing back the previous one, Sasuke then kicks at the gaara clone destroying its hands then landing in a handstand flipping right way up back hands the sand clone in the throat, the sand then encircles Sasuke hand and wrist, using his free hand he destroys the clone leaving a hole in his defence Sasuke gets close but his punch is blocked he smirks and disappeared in a burst of speed getting a surprised look from gaara as Sasuke reappears behind him 'he's fast just like that other one' as he thinks that Sasuke throws a punch hitting Gaara in the cheek throwing him backwards only to be caught by his sand.

Sitting up Gaara looks at him while Sasuke says "so that's your sand armour hmm" he then motions for Gaara to attack and like Gaara says "come on" seeing Gaara not moving he says "if you won't do it then I will" he then takes off at gaara who attempts to block with his sand only for Sasuke to disappear behind him. Only to appear on the wall at the far end of the stadium, Gaara then cocooned himself in a sphere of sand.

 **In the stands**

"He's not keeping to the plan he is trying to transform" said Temari worried about what was happening. Kunkuro nodded and 'Gaara got mess this up'

 **Arena**

Sasuke did some hand signs and shout "Chidori" then a ball of lightening started to appear in his hand and start chirping like thousands of birds.

 **In the stands**

Guy turned to Kakashi "you didn't that's a jutsu made to kill, for god sakes Kakashi this is only the Chunin exams not a war" said Guy very upset his eternal rival could be so careless, Kakashi just hmm'd and said "and you taught yours how to open the gates which is just as dangerous"

 **Arena**

Charging the sand sphere he got close enough to plunge his hand in the sand, just as spikes of sand erupted outwards nearly skewering Sasuke.

 **In the dome of sand**

Moving his hand to his shoulder Gaara felt something wet moving his hand in front he saw it covered in blood he then said "blood… my blood…ITS MY BLOOD AHHHH" screamed a blood crazed Gaara "YES PROVE MY EXISTANCE UCHIHA HAHA, MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD"

Just then feathers started floating around everyone causing the majority to fall asleep. And an explosion in the Kage box happened. Then the roof of the stadium the Kazekage appeared with the hokage.

Ame seeing the Genjutsu jumped up to the roof tops where he was soon joined by Hana and her dogs, Anko, Yoshino and Hayate not bothering to stop they all headed straight for the their first checkpoint and of their three objective points.

Point 1 construct an earth wall blocking the streets to the hospital with only one entrance way that would be guarded heavily while the streets with walls on would be less so.

Point 2 create multiple earth walls in a crescent moon shape with hopes of slowing down the enemies advance on the administration buildings, academy, Hokage tower and civilian shelters.

and the last point, Point 3 return the favor rally outside the Hokage tower with the other ninja and push back slaughtering all in their path.

Looking next to him he saw Hayate with his Katana out ready just in case the sand and sound villages had already gotten so deep into the village, looking the other side he saw Anko, glancing behind was Yoshino probably ready with her shadow possession or something and looking directly ahead he saw Hana had taken point and her dogs were in a triangle shape around their entire group.

before he could even blink one of the dogs turned into a whirlwind as it entered the Inuzuka clans Gatsūga, which was followed by a shrill cry of pain. Ame himself shuddered a little since this was his first battle scenario and the fact that the Ninken managed to attack an enemy that was on the other side of the building and he didn't even know until it had happened.

a minute later the dog that had attacked came bounding back into formation as the Hospital came into sight seeing the main road that led from the front gate straight to the Hokage's tower and past the Hospital, Ame signaled to the others to drop down as he created the wall.

moving to the middle of the large causeway Ame went through the hand signs Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog "Doton: Doryūheki"(earth release:mud wall) when he finished his cheeks buldged a spat out a large stream of mud stretching the width of the road 30m before it sunk in and a 20 foot high wall of stone.

stepping back Ame breathed in a few gulps of air "Whew that's the biggest wall I've done so far!"

Yoshino being the mother hen of the group patted his back gently "Ame are you sure you can create another fifteen walls.?" with a worry filled voice.

Amejisuto nodded "Hai I only have to do another three large ones like that and the rest are only going to be half as wide and possibly a little shorter, besides I have chakra pills to spare."

Yoshino nodded but frowned his chakra pills statement "those pills are highly concentrated Ame-kun you should only take up to 3 a day."

Ame nodded "Hai, Hai" after that Hana who was on point motioned for them to go seeing that around thirty chunins streamed out of the hospital from their hidding places.

moving down the to the next street Ame repeated the process another five times for all the roadways that lead to the hospital.

finishing the last one at the Hospital Ame dropped to a Knee and gulped down a chakra pill that Yoshino had given him. Giving it a minute Ame felt his reserves top up slowly and till half way and then could feel his body rejuvenating itself at the same time creating it's own chakra. standing up "Ok I'm good lets head to the tower and academy 6 down 10 to go...have those pills ready for every five walls Yoshino-san."

Anko knowing what the dangers of overdosing on chakra pills can do to you having learnt first hand and being put on bed rest for over a week piped up as Hayate and Hana surveyed their path to their next objective point "Remember Gaki you only have two more left chakra pill overdose is not fun trust me."

Ame nodded and they headed for the next objective a series of 9 relatively small walls that were around 10 meters wide by 10 feet tall and one large one like his first he had to do looking back briefly as they ran Ame saw 10 more Chunins come out of hiding and man the wall and the roof top either side...as he was running he cringed a little when he saw a large two headed snake rear back and smash through the outer wall of the village.

Jumping onto a slightly taller roof top he glanced back again and saw a purple barrier as well as smoke sprouting up in various places where the fighting was thickest. Not wanting to be distracted and remembering he had a mission to do Ame turned forward and like he had all mission had to repress the imminent blush that tried to force it's way onto his face as he was more or less forced to watch as Hana bum swayed and jiggled in front of him as they ran.

 **Sometime later**

Arriving at the last wall and the biggest out of the last ten he had to do Ame did the needed hand signs and spat a stream of mud out and channeled his chakra and made the wall equally as large as the first one dropping to his knee Ame took the last pill he was allowed from Yoshino who had taken the liberty of up lifting them from his person while his hands were occupied with making hand signs.

Gulping it down Ame waited a second before he gained his artificial third wind and stood before they made their way slowly to the kage tower where there were around 80 ninja with supposedly more coming in from the outposts around the village.

taking a breather he looked up and saw Choza Akimichi in his super expanded form clearing a path seeing him along with several other elite ninja and ANBU black ops fighting everyone around Ame let loose a roar of defiance before charging and jumping over Ame wall and running along roof tops.

Ame who was still with his team were running along in the same formation as before and were doing rather well coming close to the exam stadium and explosion erupted making them have to split up from one another.

Ame getting up off of some rubble he landed on looked around and shook his head to get rid of the ringing that was in his head thanks to the explosion, staggering to his feet he saw Yoshino and Hana had joined forces with Tsume Hana's mother while Hayate was with some other leaf shinobi who carried swords and Anko had summoned a few smaller snakes to help her off in to his right.

looking round he saw various people lying round dead and dying and the only noise he could make out was screams of pain and grunting as people fought each other tooth and nail looking back at where the explosion shock wave had knocked him down he nearly threw up at seeing a few charred corpse and pools of smoldering blood and and body pieces strewn everywhere.

Staggering a bit still trying to orientate himself Ame saw a piece of rubble that was of the house that had exploded as well was a small child no older than 4 was bleeding from a head wound and it's little body burnt and mangled. Blinking back tears at the sight Ame stood up and looked around the area with 'So this is war...this world what has it come to this endless cycle of hatred I vow from this day till I die I will find a way to bring peace to this war torn land...I know when he becomes Kage he will find a way and I'll help him every step of the way. But for now if I must I will become what I hoped wouldn't come for a long while I shall kill my heart and suppress my emotion and become a shinobi!'

moving forward and looking around at everyone fighting moving his hands into the Seal of Confrontation Ame closed his eyes and started channeling his chakra "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" as he said that a thick mist coalesced around him before floating outwards and blanketing the area from the Hospital all the way to the main gate and reaching the hatake clan compoud all the way to the northern Konoha P.D. station.

(AN check out this map for reference . )

everywhere where there was fighting stopped as they couldn't see with in half a meter in front of them before an ethereal voice echoed sadly around them "I never truly wanted to fight but you Ninja from the sand who have turned against allies and you ninja from the sound If you advance and continue fighting I will have no choice then I will have to kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy, no turning back this village is where our dreams and will shall collide and I will fight for my dream as you'll fight for yours...Please do not blame me for what is about to happen as I am fighting for my village and I shall face death and for the sake of the village if I must then I will act as a shinobi and take your lives..."

the sand and sound ninja were looking around frantically for the person who was talking and no doubt the caster of the jutsu but after hearing the voice they all stopped as the voice took on a violent and murderous tone that sent shivers up their spines "8 Points Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart all vital points now...who wants to die first!"

As he finished speaking Ame came up behind a sound Ninja and with his kunai stabbed him through the heart but slow enough that the sound ninja had time to scream out echoing across the misty landscape since everyone had gone silent.

Hana and Tsume who were with Yoshino could only listen in horror as they heard scream after scream echo around them. Hana sniffing the air could kind of pin point where Ame was since she knew it was him right from the get go and to say she and the others were shocked was an understatement and weren't looking forward to finding out what grisly scene they would be presented to when the mist finally lifted which judging by the thickness and the low chakra cost of the jutsu weren't actually sure when that would be.

Hana then flinched slightly as she heard another scream ripple out through the mist.

in the stadium the rookie nine who hadn't gone off after Sasuke those being Kiba, Hinata, Ino and Choji but they also had TenTen and Neji as well as the injured lee with them and they were all fighting in a group watching each others backs as they fought alongside their jonin sensei and others who were close by.

everyone was soon halted including the Hokage, Orochimaru and the recently reanimated first and second Hokage's who were in the process of reminiscing with Sarutobi by a thick fog rolling in and a ethereal voice echoing about them.

Ino being for some reason good at distinguishing voices of people gasped and breathed out loud enough fot the others to hear "That's Amejisuto-kuns voice is he responsible for this?"

a bit further away Kurenai along with the other jonin sensei looked at each other and remembered from the third war that with this jutsu blood followed and flowed quick and freely.

Hiruzen hearing Ame gained a glint in his eye and looked at Orochimaru with pity and hate before he summoned Enma right off the bat "Like young Amejisuto said lords first and second and my student Orochimaru I will harden my heart and become a shinobi to protect this village now prepare yourselves!"

Lord First nodded "Yes Hiruzen it is a sad day when child is forced to do such things...it seems my dreams of a utopia where children were shielded from bloodshed and war was all for naught now let our wills and dreams collide my student!"

Jiraiya who had been surprised attacked by some sound shinobi and separated from Hiruzen before the barrier went up summoned Gamaken and was fighting the two headed snake when he saw the large scale mist appearing and couldn't help but whistle in admiration for whoever made it, he then had an afterthought briefly wondering if the person knew the silent killing that went well with the jutsu.

his thought were soon interrupted when he could faintly hear screams coming from the mist and nodded to himself before focusing on his fight.

the rookie nine members and team Guy were a little shaken especially Hinata and to a lesser extent Neji when they used their Byakugan to find where Ame was and could help but watch in abject horror and awe as they watched as he silently almost wraith like move through the mist before finding either a sand or sound ninja and killing without mercy quickly and efficiently with no chance other than to let out a scream of pain and horror as they died.

Ame who was running out of chakra and getting tired moved towards a clump of people who he knew were leaf ninja.

Appearing next to them he saw it was team Ro lead by Yugao his kenjutsu sensei and sighed in relief gaining all of their attention before dropping the jutsu and muttering "To much chakra running on fumes and I think a few broken ribs from the earlier explosion." as he finished he pitched forward only to feel himself be caught by someone.

the larger member of team Ro boar who now had Ame on his back watched on in amazement as the effects of Ame's killing spree was revealed with the mist receding to nothing.

remembering before the mist they were facing around 50 sand and sound ninja in front of them out of all of them only 10 were still standing but they were rooted in fear at the sight of all their dead comrades.

Team Ro looking round at the various other areas of fighting seeing similar scenes as theirs but much less were left standing, jumping to the nearest roof top they looked and saw that there was a near veritable sea of dead shinobi mainly the sand and sound with the odd leaf ninja added here and there.

Yugao behind her mask merely looked shocked having heard some of the battle fields of the third war looked similar. turning to Ame unconscious form on the back of Boar noticed his entire right arm was completely drenched in blood while his face had quite a few blood spatters as did the rest of his body.

Glancing round Yugao sighed "well I think this is over if this hasn't broken their will to fight I don't know what will."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN AMEJISUTO-KUN & ANY OTHER OC THAT MAY APPEAR.  
ALSO A BIG THANKS TO ONIELE FOR FAVING AND FOLLOWING.** **  
SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE BETWEEN CHAPTERS; I SEEM TO GET RANDOM IDEAS FOR NEW CHARACTERS AND VARIOUS STORY LINES AND HAVE ENDED UP WITH AROUND...WELL A LOT OF DIFFERENT STORIES ON THE GO AND THINGS ARE SLOWING DOWN A LOT.**

 **CHAPTER 4 PROMO AND NEW MISSION**

A week after the chunin exams and the invasion Amejisuto was just leaving the hospital after spending a week there for a few broken ribs and a bleeding lung and bruised ears thanks to the explosion and some counselling just in case killing around hundred sand and sound shinobi was to much mentally for him luckily he got Ino's mother for that someone he had seen around three times due to being raised in the orphanage it was more for emotional support and the like but she was also tasked with making sure and preventing many of the children from falling into depression.

The two counselling sessions had been calming and eye opening for him on the one hand he was disgusted with himself but on the other he was not really upset over the deaths of so many...he knew that being a shinobi meant at some stage he would have to kill people, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Apparently his reactions to his first kill in which all shinobi must undergo one council session was extremely average according to Mrs Yamanaka people like Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi and Might Guy all had similar reactions and came up with various coping mechanisms to help them forget what they had done she even gave him an example Kakashi cronic soft porn public reading and constant tardiness it was all a coping mechanism to get over the loss of comrades and some atrocities he has had to commit the same with Guy and his spouting s of Youth and physical exercise and Asuma had one that she herself wasn't to pleased about and that was smoking but he used he wind natured chakra to prevent any from actually getting to his lungs 'apparently'.

After his session with Mrs Yamanaka Amejisuto felt a lot better but that all ended when Yugao came to visit him visibly upset and shaken...it was then he found out during the clean up and removing of the not so metaphorical sea of dead that Hayate fell victim to a suicide jutsu that had a delayed activation upon further investigation the dead sound shinobi's entire torso well from what they could figure out from similar situation that happened during the war was covered in explosive notes with a delayed fuse.

Hearing that Hayate had died along with two other who were caught in the blast Ame who had become fond of the sickly jonin and who helped Yugao teach him in the art of kenjutsu for the first time he can remember cried for his death which ended with Yugao and him sitting in the hospital room sobbing and holding each other sensei comforting student and student comforting sensei.

after about an hour of continuous sobbing the two wiped their eyes and Yugao promised that even with his death Hayate would expect her to continue mentoring him in the leaf style while also not throwing her life away on ANBU suicide missions, she wasn't going to quit ANBU but she did say that she would postpone his sword training for the next couple of months so that come the following two years she would have accumulated enough missions to leave the ANBU and join normal jonin rotation and if she didn't get enough missions talk to the commander about allowing her more time off to train her shared student at least.

Ame understanding where she was coming from agreed cause he had a feeling that he would be busy for the rest of the year. after that visiting hours were over so she had to leave.

He was also told by a nurse before he went to bed on his second night in hospital that his sensei Raido was admitted as well for stab wounds to the chest during the invasion luckily it wasn't to serious and his flak jacket stopped most of the kunai.

going to sleep was probably the easiest thing he did on that busy second day of hospital stay.

the rest of the week wasn't much different he dealt with another two counselling sessions and was visited by his friends from the other genin teams and surprisingly by Hana, Anko and Yoshino but she was visiting Shikamaru who managed to get severe chakra exhaustion from delaying 10 sound shinobi giving Naruto and Sakura along with Pakkun a chance to catch up with Sasuke who was in pursuit of Gaara.

his visits from the Genin were amusing but heart warming fortunately no one bought up his killing spree but judging by the look of envy on Sasukes face at what he did they all knew what he had done and even Naruto the guy he knew hated killing going as far as to spare and enemy during battle never questioned him proving further that the boy knew what being a shinobi was. Other than that it was a nice visit and rather funny in the way that as the sensei were following their students out Guy dropped off a green spandex one piece, Kakashi left behind a copy of Icha Icha and Asuma a pack of smoke and as funny as he found it his genjutsu sensei thought otherwise and bonked the three men on the head and tweaked Asuma's cheek for good measure before apprehending the offending items and tossing them out the window where the tracksuit landed on Lee who was being naughty and training while injured, the book hit Naruto on the head laying him out on the ground dazed much to Sasuke and Sakura's amusement and the smokes conveniently landed in a trash can.

she then dragged the three men out the room.

The visit from Anko was...interesting yeah we'll go with that. Hana's was no better as he kept getting images of her pert bottom swaying and jiggling in front of him causing him to blush and get teased by her and unfortunately her mother who was picking up some *cough* menopause *cough* medication. but they all wished him luck and hoped he got better soon even leaving some flowers and some fruit in a basket.

Yoshino's visit was enlightening, He found out that the 3rd hokage had died and that he had unfortunately been unconscious for the ceremony much to his sadness and making a mental note to visit the old mans grave and give his condolences to Asuma and Konohamaru when he next sees them...he also found out that with out the Hokage the jonin commander (Shikaku), ANBU commander (Tenzo) and the Hokages advisor Homaru and Koharu were in-charge and the council was suspended until further notice along with martial law being put in place...getting off topic apparently even though she didn't have the full details but he and Shikamaru were shoe in's for being given a chunin promotion in the coming weeks possibly at the earliest when he is discharged and eligible for active duty and the latest the end of the month.

keeping a straight face and digesting what he had learned Amejisuto couldn't help but have a chibi him doing a celebration dance in his head.

now having been discharged and walking down the streets Ame remembered that talking with some chunin and jonin it was customary for the Hokage or in this case the shinobi heads of the village to grant if it is within their power three things, most asked for money and jutsu or some from clans even tried to broker arranged marriages for themselves.

Amejisuto had decided on what he want it was just a matter of when he was going to be called for. making it to the street that had the village hot springs Ame sighed when an ANBU appeared in front of him and muttered "Speak of the devil and he shall answer."

Amejisuto seeing the ANBU stopped and waited "How can I help you ANBU-san?"

the Anbu nodded "Yes sorry for this Amaya-san and so soon after being discharged from the hospital but Lords Shikaku and Homaru and Lady Koharu and the Anbu commander wish to speak with you about your exemplary performance during the chunin exams and invasion."

Amejisuto nodded "Hai lead the way"

The ANBU nodded stiffly and placed his hand on Ames shoulder and disappeared to the council chambers

Arriving at the coucil room Amejisuto noted that the people the ANBU member had mentioned were sat in a line in front of him with Koharu and Homaru in the middle with Shikaku beside Homaru on the far right while the ANBU commander was on the far left next to Koharu. Walking to the middle of the room Amejisuto bowed from his waist before coming back up standing straight with his legs shoulder width apart and hands clasped firmly by the small of his back.

Homaru being the temporary elected leader until Jiraiya and Naruto returned which would some time since they had only left the village that evening of all times spoke breaking the silence that permeated through the room "Amejisuto Amaya, Genin apprentice of Raido Namiashi the current Taichou of the Hokage Guard Platoon...we of the temporary leaf leadership comity would like to thank you for your unrelenting service and actions during the chunin exams where you were vital in gaining the information on the invasion in which you racked up an impressive body count that saved the lives of so many leaf ninja...for showing an unrelenting spirit and placing the lives of your comrades over your own and showing impressive skills as well as a sound tactical mind as well as completing 40 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 1 B-rank and 1 A-rank mission for the village and showing that you are an inheritor of the Will Of Fire we collectivily would like to congratulate you on your promotion to chunin...well done young man."

Ame hearing all that smiled and bowed before stepping forward and excepting the pile of clothing which was the leaf village standard uniform dark blue long pants and sleeved turtle neck top as well as a Chunin Flak jacket, sitting on top was a cheque which was a promotion bonus.

Stepping back Ame pocketed the cheque and placed the clothing under one arm and bowed again "Thank you Lord Homaru, Lady Koharu, Lord Shikaku and ANBU Commander Raion (Lion) I will continue to serve the village with pride and distinction."

Koharu smiled grandmotherly at the boy due to popular belief she was known as a lovely old woman but the truth of the matter her and Homaru would rather see Danzo become Hokage over Jiraiya or Tsunade but the village council had voted differently, they had also voted unanimously that Ame be given promotion with Hiashi being an eye witness having seen all of Ame actions and kills with his Byakugan and Tsume who had managed to track his movements on smell alone and being able to smell over a hundred foreign scents on him by the end of the fighting. Putting on her well rehearsed smile she swallowed her pride hating this part of promotions where the Hokage would grant the promoted three requests or favors that had to be used right away "Ame as tradition that has passed through all the Hokages we are to grant you three requests of your choosing as long as they are reasonable...So what is it you so desire?"

Ame regarded the woman warily always having gotten funny vibe from her when he saw her with that unnerving all to innocent smile spoke directly to the ANBU commander so he knew it was directed at him "I would like to ask if it were possible to use my deceased mother decommision bear ANBU mask provided I place the Hokages Guard Platoon emblem on it so as to distinguish it from the ANBU."

The ANBU commander lent forward a little and clasped his hands in front of his masked face "Hmm...provided the 護衛小隊 inside the flame with a circle of tri pronged kunai surrounding it I have no problem with you using the mask."

Ame smiled "Arigato Sir...my next one is about the swirl mark on the leaf military uniform I request that the academy be taught about the Uzumaki clan and their role in the leafs history and for students to learn more about the art of sealing."

Homaru and Koharu both narrowed their eyes somehow knowing the boy had other reasons for wanting this request but daren't say anything lest they paint themselves in a bad light frowned slightly which wasn't picked up by anyone. Koharu smiled so sweetly that Ame knew it had to be forced narrowed his eyes slightly "just like a true leaf shinobi your request will be followed through with in the future and just for reassurance sake the ANBU Commander and Jonin Commander are witnesses to it."

Ame nodded and sighed quietly as he was very close to hinting at that he knew what or rather what Naruto held and if Ame were honest he had kept glancing at the picture of the Fourth Hokage ever since entering the room and was starting to wonder if his suspicions of Naruto being the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were at all warranted.

His next request while not giving him any benefits in the present it gave him security and prestige for his eventual family he hoped to gain in the future looked at all four of the people but nearly face faulted when he saw Shikaku lent back arm draped lazily over the back of the chair while staring at the roof obviously asleep coughed clearing his throat "My last request is that on my promotion to jonin in the future either Tokubetsu or full that I be allowed to start up the Amaya Clan (Heavens Night) and because I have no noble blood or Kekkei Genkai I wont be needed to enter CRA (clan restoration act), further more as part of this request the hidden mist jutsu and silent Killing I wish to make hiden techniques that only I will teach to my children or an apprentice if I see fit in the future the same goes for any jutsu I happen to create or find that isn't known by shinobi of the village."

Shikaku who had been partially awake smirked 'huh smart kid...will he be given a council seat I wonder?' sitting up straight he kept a straight face "Done...and as a clan you understand you will become part of the shinobi council and like the other clans have a specialty correct."

Ame nodded surprised that Shikamaru's dad was actually listening stumbled for words at that moment but eventually composed himself "Yes I did know about that and as for what the specialty will be I was hoping Assassination."

Shikaku nodded "Great Now I know Homaru and Koharu have something they wish to add so can we get this over with I want to do some cloud watching!"

Ame was desparately trying to hold back a torrent of laughter while Raion was chuckling softly and the two elder didn't even respond and Homaru spoke authoritatively "Amejisuto Amaya your requests are within reason and will be followed through with also I agree it is rather soon but as the newest member of the Hokage Guard Platoon and next in line for the position of Taichou you are tasked with an A-rank mission in which you will leave for immediately you are to shadow Jiraiya and Uzumaki on their search for the next Hokage Tsunade Senju you are to evaluate her and Uzumaki on this mission."

Ame nodded _'what are you playing at?'_ bowing Ame turned and disappeared in a swirl of purple feathers.

arriving back in his apartment Ame moved to his mothers mask he had already gotten engraved with the logo since he was going to ask the ANBU commander regardless of promotion or not grabbing it he placed it on his face before moving to his room and grabbing his red high collared jacket that covered his mouth. Moving into the lounge Ame grabbed a scroll labelled mission supplies A-rank on it and placed it in his utility belt.

Moving to his pile of shinobi gear he had been given Ame grabbed the Flak and held it "not yet...soon but just not yet."

looking one last time around the room Ame glanced over the sword he decided to learn to use the blade was about four foot long had tapered tip and slowly got wider until it reached the hilt where the sharp bladed part of the blade dropped down below the cross-guard and acted like a basket hit the cross guard was simple not of much not while the grip was rather skinny but quite long at the same time according to Yugao sensei and Hayate sensei when they went to get the blade with him it was made of chakra metal and of high quality enough to stand against the kusanagi blade or the seven swords of the mist much like their own.

reaching for the blade Ame grasped the hilt feeling the weight and nodded to himself "Don't let me down Gale."

placing his sword on his back Ame dashed for the front gate ignoring the nods of respect he got from people noticing the mask and symbol it bared.

 **the next day.**

Having traveled through the night following route that was on the mission scroll waiting for him at the gate Amejisuto halted his tree hoping just outside otakafu town when he saw Guy sprinting out of the township with a beat up and unconscious Sasuke on his back.

watching as the jonin lumbered out of sight Ame couldn't help but wonder what had happened _'whatever it was it can't have been good...I'll proceed carefully and exercise caution who knows what could happen.'_

jumping from his perch in the tree Ame landed soundlessly on a roof top and started jumping from building to building in search of his targets. After ten minutes of searching the town Ame saw the two people he had been searching for exiting it.

doing his best to keep in the shadow or far enough away so as not to arouse suspicion but still hear them Ame stopped just in hearing range and suppressed his chakra like Kurenai and Raido had taught him to do while adding a little chakra to his ears hoping he would hear something that may shine some light on Sasuke's condition.

after listening to the two talking mainly Jiraiya answering a few of Naruto's questions and Jiraiya also explaining who the Akatsuki were to Naruto sighed 'hmm why is it nothing is ever simple with this guy...this Akatsuki sound like the real deal, but if Naruto no rather the nine tails is their goal why waste time on Sasuke...dammit I need to know more!?'

breaking from his thoughts Ame looked down at the base of the tree he was perched on momentarily forgetting and ignoring the fact Naruto and Jiraiya were already walking at a sedate pace away from him. Regardless Ame who had always had a soft spot for cats and one of the reason why he had chosen to catch Tora whenever it was an option add to the fact the cat seemed to like him a lot even if he turned up treat-less. Allowing his eyes to soften Ame dropped to the forest floor and crouched down in front of a multi black shaded cat that had piercing yellow eyes with a black slit and as well as it's ears having a purple inside.

Holding out his hand Ame hummed softly as the cat regarded him cautiously, Ame allowing the cat to get a good look at his hand while slowly moving it so it was just behind it's right ear before giving a light scratch getting a contented purr to erupt from the relatively large cat that now he thought about it and looked closely actually had two...tails, wait what?

doing a double take Ame shook his head "Well your not a typical house cat or stray are you Mr. Nekomata...now your either a really bad omen for me being the youkai messengers of the goddess of death and hell Yami...Or the other this one I prefer as I don't really want to die is that you are a summoning animal and are again either taking a break or you sensed my awesomeness and total badassery and decided to offer me a contract for you guys!"

the Cat, rather Nekomata actually bought one of her tails round and hid her mouth as she giggled...no giggled like a little girl while her body shimmered only to reveal a cat modified Yukata wrapped round her. "Ara Ara you are smart but to answer your question I am not a messenger of Yami rather I am a summon of the Nekomata clan just like those two bumbling idiots earlier who have a contract with the toad clan as for the sensing of your awesomeness and total badassery not so much we have a few spies here and their scouring the Nations looking for a worthy summoner for us and well according to Tou-sama and the Kyuu Nekomata Sennin Masters you fit the bill."

Ame during her little explaination removed his mask "Hmm so Ojou-sama what happens now I mean I do have a mission and all and although I know Naruto and Jiraiya-sama are heading to Crater City before heading to Tanzaku Town...It's just Naruto just has a penchant for getting into trouble or said trouble finding him. Oh and My name Amejisuto Amaya and what is the name of the fair Ojou-sama?" Ame finished as he in one fluid motion picked up said Ojou-sama and started walking at a slightly faster pace than Jiraiya and Naruto with hopes of possible getting them in eye sight in the next ten to fifteen minutes.

The Nekomata let out a surprised yoewl as she was picked up but started purring under his oh so skilled hands that seemed to massage her scalp, ears and back...getting round to his question the Nekomata pushed through the relaxing pleasure she was feeling "Hmm when we reach the next township I'll summon the scroll and have you sign and tell Daddy all about you since I will be your main summons but you can summon others to help you out as well it's just that I'll turn up sometimes randomly or when you summon me...And my name is Nala-Hime, the heiress to the Nekomata throne once Tiberius Tou-san retires or if Matatabi Kaa-chan comes home and retires as well."

Ame nodded and continued his ministrations on the now named Nala who he assumed was a little older than she looked but shook it off he couldn't careless he was getting a summoning contract. Since picking up his pace while talking with Nala Ame was now just in seeing distance of Jiraiya and Naruto, slowing down he would catch up a little but not to much before maintaining the same distance and hope Jiraiya's sensory field wasn't to large.

arriving in Crater city Ame sighed when he saw there was a festival on and from his position on a nearby rooftop where he was observing the wonder duo saw Naruto was positively giddy about spending big here but chuckled when Jiraiya who was hiding a notable blush came up with a bullshit excuse about Naruto not giving into the three shinobi vices before liberating Naruto of all his money bar enough to at least stop at about a quarter of the stands.

Ame then looked up at Nala who was draped round the back of his neck with one tail round the front and the other wrapped firmly around his left arm meowed softly as she was content to let her future partner and summoner continue his mission for the rest of the day before handing him the scroll to sign before he went to bed it was just lucky for him that Nala explained that unlike many other contract the toads for example where you had to get permission from the Boss Toad to summon Tiberius himself had observed the boy on and off over the last couple of months from his graduation and other than not leaving the village and only training and doing D-ranks and Guard rotations he was happy with his choice as summoner as were the sages, Matatabi were around she would have to give her permission as well but she was sealed in some woman in the hidden cloud but he didn't have to know that...yet...Nala herself was surprised that all the sages had been unanimous in their decision with little debate but why argue when the head of the Kyuu nekomata sages the great Nekomata sage the only ever Nekomata to gain three tails due to a birth defect but gave him perfect control over senjutsu on par with her mother Matatabi and the fact he was only ever consulted in times of hardship and war which had only ever happened once except for about 10 years ago three years after her Uncle Kurama on her mother side attacked the leaf village and was sealed prophesied that the child of prophecy would be starting his journey soon down the path to either world peace or world domination and even though he would become strong under the tutelage of a toad his greatest ally would be allied with the Nekomata and would help mold the world for the better or worse.

In a manner of speaking it had taken awhile for her father and the other sages to figure out who he meant and various other parts but they soon figured it out hence why she was here now getting comfy and using her senjutsu to peer into his soul and was happy to see that it was pure but was still a little guilt ridden but she knew why well everyone in the Nekomata clan knew why their new summoner was a great warrior and powerful as well if what her father said was true and that in a matter of minutes he slaughtered over 100 invading shinobi while protecting his comrades...needless to say sheerkhan her fathers head warrior Cat was deeply impressed with the kittens first showing in a war situation.

Opening an eye lazily Nala saw Ame regarding her "Hmm Watashi Ame-kun what do you want?"

Ame smiled and ruffled her ears much to her joy those being her sensitive spot said "Oh I was about to say we're following Naruto since I have heard of lord Jiraiya reputation outside of being a shinobi and I don't think your or I want to see him being lecherous or delving in the three shinobi vices."

Nala smirked a little letting one of her fangs poke out cutely from under her lip "Hmm well at least you know how to treat a woman hmm...is there a chance of a fishy treat at some stage?"

Ame smiled which she saw this time since he removed his thrice dammed mask so as to blend in better nodded "I'm sure we can find a nice salmon steak for you to feast upon O wise and delicate princess." he finished with a chuckle.

Nala while finding his antics cute and something that would land him a mate in no time and add to the fact she was comfy and she was getting salmon her favorite fish huffed and playfully "Yes servant hurry and finish thy mission so her greatness can sample some juicy raw salmon!"

Ame chuckled and dropped down into the streets and started blending in as much as possible whilst ignoring all the girls that were blushing at him then looking away or cooing at Nala dressed in her cute Yukata draped over his shoulders.

An hour later while walking through town following Naruto, Ame saw him enter a cat-house and shook his head, not wanting to follow Ame jumped onto the roof of the building across the street so he could see inside. to his surprise Naruto had pulled a Kunai out and was much to Ame's and Nala's amusement scolding Jiraiya for wasting all of his money on booze and women shaking his head Amejisuto bought his right hand up and started to caress the side of Nala's head making her lean into his touch and purr happily. While he was he noted a man and two other move into the Cat-house themselves.

while being able to tell an argument was going on Ame couldn't distinguish what was actually being said thanks to all the background noise but his eyes widened as he watched a ball of chakra appear in Jiraiya's hand and thrust it forward into the other fellows gut launching him backwards out the building and into a water balloon stand.

Nala who wasn't sure what that move was, was rather impressed with it since she had an in-depth knowledge of chakra shape manipulation meowed in approval but stopped when she noticed Ame's shocked expression. tilting her head she gave his cheek a soft lick with her slightly rough tongue breaking her summoner out of his shock purred "Watashi Ame-kun why are you so shocked?"

Ame shook his head "Not shocked rather amazed at seeing that jutsu the Rasengan the signature jutsu of the fourth Hokage...My sensei and teammates in the Hokages Guard Platoon have told me all sorts of stories about the Fourth Hokage, I just thought that the jutsu had died with him since his home was destroyed during the nine tails attack."

Nala gave a cat like grin and rubbed her face against his cheek and purred "Well why don't you listen in on the perv since there must have been a reason for using that particular jutsu in such a farcical argument he is obviously going to teach Naruto-kun it."

Ame nodded and strained his hearing to the max to listen in on Jiraiya specifically while at the same time really wondering if the old buzzard really hadn't sensed him yet.

Much to his disappointment he didn't catch much other than he was going to teach Naruto tomorrow on the outskirts of the village using the same method he and the fourth learned and created the jutsu with. Moving to the small inn room that he had rented out sat on the bed while Nala jumped off his shoulders and stretched a little before she clapped her tails together a few times and slapped them on the bed surfaces creating a plume of smoke.

Ame coughing a little at the dust that accompanied the smoke opened the window and moved back to the bed where he noted that Nala had some dust in her fur sitting on the bed cross legged in front of the scroll Ame scooped up his furry friend and placed her on his lap and started running his fingers through her shiny coat removing any dust that had accumulated.

Nala being happy at that spoke "Ohh that's good Amejisuto Amaya this is the Nekomata summoning scroll when your finished draw some blood and write your name in the next blank space before leaving a bloody hand print below of the hand you wish to use to summon us on top of that you must make a small blood sacrifice each time you do the dog, boar, hare and monkey hand signs before slamming your hand on the ground...got it."

Ame who during her little explanation finished his ministrations had bitten his index finger and started to write his full name before leaving a bloody right handed hand print. bringing his hand back he grabbed a cloth he carried in his utility belt and wiped his hand as the blood on his finger clotted and stopped bleeding.

Nala happy with what she had seen clapped her tails together and touched the scroll sending it back home to her father Tiberius. Nala then hopped off Ame's lap and moved to the foot of the bed and curled up "wake me when my salmon arrives I'm tired and I think I'll hang out with you for awhile."

Ame nodded and went downstairs to order room service for himself and Nala.

The next day Ame along with Nala had followed who Nala had dubbed the wonder duo to the outskirts of the city watched from a hidden spot in a tree almost a hundred percent sure that Jiraiya must be a horrible sensor if he hadn't noticed him yet I mean he was a Sannin for kami sake.

Watching as Jiraiya held a water balloon and pumped chakra into it making the water obviously to Ame and Nala not so much Naruto rotate in lots of different directions popped spraying water in Naruto's face making him splutter.

Ame then added chakra to his ears and listened to Jiraiya's explaination and could help but think at the end _'who would have guessed the fourth was so...childish'_

Ame having heard the instructions sat and watched as Naruto attempted to make the balloon to pop but was only successful in making it expand from the water being rotated in one direction. Sighing Ame decided he would go to the city and puchase his own set of water balloons and try it himself just to see if he could hey if he got a cool ninjutsu out of it then why the hell not better to have and not need than to want and not have. Moving into the city Ame bought a large bag of unmade water balloons and went back to his motel room and spent an hour filling up aound 50 of his 200 hundred pack...hey even if Nala was calling him childish for buying so many Ame gave her the same answer he was thinking in regards to having a new ninjutsu that and he may not show it but he had a little bit of a petty revenge streak and thought it was high time to get back at the people who had called him various sweat treat names oh Genma, Ino, Iwashi, Sakura, Raido, Yugao, Kurenai, Anko lets not forget now Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba had the ammunition and had teased while in the hospital oh he would get them a well placed water balloon here and there or in their pillows hell he may take a leaf out of Naruto's book and fill them with various bright neon colour dyes so when they hit clothing and hair would be ruined for week possibly days if they had good shampoo and conditioner and bought new clothes Kukukukuku.

bringing his wondering mind back to the present and forgetting about his revenge Ame with his fifty sealed water balloons strolled out of the city with Nala again draped over his shoulders and into a small clearing or picnic area that people used but luckily for him it was unoccupied at the moment. Walking into the shade of a tree Amejisuto sat down with Nala jumping off stretching and promptly curling up into a ball.

Shaking his head at his little tsunadere Ojou-sama companion Ame picked up his first water balloon and started trying to rotate the water in many different directions at once straight off the bat. much to his disappointment he got two bumps in the balloon and figured he split the water in half and was spinning them in two different directions much to his annoyance. cutting off the flow of chakra Ame stared at the balloon and mumbled to himself "Well that didn't hmm what about doing one large rotation but within it lots of small little ones? Worth a shot it really sucks I cant see how the water is reacting to my chakra otherwise this would be easier to do."

with renewed vigor Ame continued to train only stopping to go and make sure Naruto and Jiraiya were where he left them which they were but soon turned out Jiraiya had ditched Naruto to head into town for reasarch purposes making both Nala and Ame sweatdrop at the mans blatant perversness.

 **A week later**

Ame having much the same progress as Naruto but only because his chakra reserves weren't nearly as big but with this training he could feel both his control and capacity increasing little by little. So while Naruto was able to train the day away without worry of falling to chakra exhaustion Ame could probably non stop do around four hours before resting for a while before he could even consider training and even then it would be on taijutsu and honing his silent killing while at the same time unsheathing his sword and going through the leaf style Katas in which he was studying he daren't even try moving on lest he mess up and hurt himself but then again after that he would be right back in the hospital since Yugao would kick his ass so many ways it would make even Ibiki cringe and the Tsuchikage think he was afraid of the wrong person.

Anyway his time by himself well Nala was their to and was while he trained lecturing him on the Nekomata society as well as various things he will be allowed to learn which unfortunately for him wouldn't be much considering he was and earth user with minor affinity to water thanks to using the Hidden mist jutsu so often, whereas Nekomata were mainly attributed to fire. so he would probably learn various things like being able to turn his fingernails into claws a few illusion, hey he may be lucky and her father allow him to undergo the ritual that allows him to gain cat like reflexes, grace and flexibility there was also their vast knowledge of illusions as well and he was able to do a few low level genjutsu from what her father observed in when he trained with that Kurenai woman.

Anyway Nala would just lecture him on her clan so he was kept in the loop to which he was grateful for. Ame returning to check up on the wonder duo arrived and saw Jiraiya demonstrating with a rubber ball this time and explained the second phase was all about force and power.

Nodding his head Ame wrote it down on a notepad he had on him in case he got ideas for anything to add to his ninja skills. putting his writing stuff away Ame observed how Naruto used two hands and got the same effect as Jiraiya and nodded coming to the same conclusion as Jiraiya had earlier right hand to steady and the left to rotate the water violently.

watching as Jiraiya disappeared back to town Ame slunk off to his training place and sat down "Well then I'm close it's just my chakra capacity at the moment is to low and I'm struggling to push out enough chakra for the balloon to actually explode.

Nala sensing and hearing Ame frustration rubbed her face against his something she had grown to like doing purred softly "shh Ame you'll get it soon I know it and besides you are like that Naruto-child you don't give up it won't matter if it takes you three week, three months or three years I know you can succeed in this."

Ame sighed and nodded. Sitting down he pulled out a water balloon and started channeling his chakra making the surface go all bumpy and expand almost to the cusp of bursting but never quite making it.

Jiraiya who had in fact noticed Ame right after they left Otufaku town had decided to follow him a few times and figured he was ordered by the temporary leaders to shadow Naruto and possibly report back on Tsunade as well he had a feeling in the village that the elders were not to pleased that the council wanted either him or Tsunade as the fifth Hokage, that and he had seen the mask the boy had on once or twice it was a regular ANBU mask but with the Hokage Guard Platoon symbol and he knew all of them and met them but had heard that Raido had taken an apprentice and he fit the age bracket for it so Jiraiya wasn't to fussed but he was pleasantly and mildly surprised at his progress with the rasengan it may have been the fourths and Naruto's birthright but hey if the kid could figure it out without any direct help then he would give him props for it as long as he asked in the future if he wanted to teach it to anyone he was fine...the thing that had caught Jiraiya's attention was the two tailed talking cat that was with him. it was obviously a summon so that was another bonus in his book the Nekomata clan for Konoha.

Smirking at the balloon nearly popping Jiraiya vacated his hiding spot and left knowing that Ame when needed would reveal himself but couldn't help but think _'your good kid I nearly didn't sense you a week ago...Is he the one that won us the invasion as well?'_

walking back into town Jiraiya was happy.

 **Please leave some comments and remember no flaming also if you have questions don't be shy**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN NARUTO, BUT I DO OWN AMEJISUTO-KUN AND NALA-CHAN  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT LEAVE ANY COMMENT OR QUESTIONS AND REMEMBER PLEASE BE NICE AND GOOD LIKE TOBI AND NO FLAMING** **;)**

 **CHAPTER 5; PROTECT THE HOKAGE**

 **a week later**

Ame having finally popped the water balloon once again found himself trailing behind Naruto and Jiraiya as they headed in the direction of Tanzaku town well that is if he was reading his map right while he was walking he couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Nala in her baby blue Yukata prance about chancing after various insects especially the butterflies that flew around her.

having come to the conclusion that Jiraiya was indeed aware of his following of them thanks to Nala telling him that Jiraiya had come by to see what he was up to every now and then over the past few weeks didn't bother hiding his presence as much as he was before but unfortunately and rather embarrassingly it was still enough to stay off of Naruto's radar. Seeing the duo stop just outside the town Ame hid behind a tree as he watched Naruto again try to complete the third and final stage of the Rasengan but once again be blown on to his ass prompting a smart ass comment from Jiraiya.

Looking down and Nala who was itching her back against his leg spoke as he placed his mask on and jumped the wall and headed for the center of the town which surrounded a large castle jumping from roof to roof Ame wanted to set up a birds nest on the highest point so he could use the telescope that he had in his sealing scroll to scour the Township in search of Tsunade who he was both nervous and excited to meet.

making it to where the castle should be Ame landed on some of the debris and looked confused until he heard some raised voices coming from the other side of the pile of rubble where once stood the imposing castle.

circling around with Nala hot on his heels Ame jumped on to the tiled roofed walls and crouched down while craning his head to hear what was being said but he caught sight of who the people were seeing two of them he growled a little and hissed behind his mask making it sound distorted a little "Orochimaru!...Kabuto!"

running along the roof top Ame watched as the two women continued walking away Ame wasn't sure why but he swore he could remember the blonde from a photo he saw in his mothers journal he found sealed away at home in her flak jacket.

utilizing the silent killing to erase his presence Ame continued following until they entered a tavern. dropping down onto the road way Ame moved to an alley way and removed his mask and red jacket in case they had spotted him and walked into the Tavern with Nala mincing by his side as he walked and took a seat that had a clear view of the Blonde and black haired woman as well as a pig.

sitting down Ame pulled out a pen and paper and wrote a note on it before looking at Nala who looked at him then the note and back at him before huffing "Fine I'll play messenger but I expect a plate of fish upon my return humph." she humphed as she picked up the note and lightly hit him on the head with her tails.

Ame just shook his head as he watched her bounce out of the Tavern and around the corner. waving his hand Ame gained the attention of the waiter "I'll have cola with a shot of bourbon added please and some dango as well as a plate of your finest fish and stack it with three servings if you would"

the waiter just nodded his head and went away to sort out his order, Amejisuto meanwhile sat there idly glancing over at Tsunade who he didn't know it was her but rather a hunch and had to hand it to her she could hold her liquor she was on what her 4th bottle of sake after 30 minutes. He also took note of her companion she was if he had to be honest rather cute in a mature womanly way, but could also tell she was around jonin level in skill considering the fact he was using the little sensory ninjutsu he was taught.

then there was the Pig he couldn't figure out if she was a pet or a familiar like the Inuzuka or even a summon like Nala...and speaking of the little princess.

Nala having found Jiraiya dropped the note off on his head since she travelled by roof top and scampered back here in anticipation of the fish she was going to get and she wasn't disappointed at all next to her partner and friend was a plate full fish stacked purring happily she hoped up delicately and gracefully before very ladylike fashion taking mouthfuls of fish.

Ame knowing she had completed her task was happily having a munch on some Dango when he noticed out the corner of his eye Jiraiya and Naruto enter the building and head to Tsunade after shouting across the room to each other.

Ame being to interested in his food was partially aware of the conversation that was going on but was much to indulged in the dango and had complete faith in Jiraiya to explain to Tsunade what was happening.

his happy eating time was interrupted when he noted Naruto jump onto the table and try and attack his new Hokage...oh he knew Tsunade had declined he heard as much but he was pretty sure it was a mixture of things the alcohol she had consumed, meeting Orochimaru and now Jiraiya all in one day and that well Naruto was an idiot and probably riling her up at such a late hour in the speaking of Ame was idly wondering if he should call it a night and head to bed.

he couldn't dwell on the idea long as he heard Naruto accept a challenge to fight Tsunade sighing to himself he saw he had finished his dango and drink and on top of that Nala had managed to scarf down the entire plate of fish without so much as getting any on her fur around her mouth. Placing some money on the table he scooped up Nala and followed Jiraiya, Naruto, Tsunade and the now named Shizune and TonTon.

as soon as he stepped outside he launched himself on to the roof and placed on his mask and sat down deciding to enjoy the show he was about to see.

Ame and Nala as they watched Naruto charge head on sighed at his futile attempt and much to Ame's surprise Nala meowed in annoyance "Baka! Tsunade was the Taijutsu expert of the Sannin!"

Ame couldn't fault her but winced as he watched as Tsunade disarmed and knocked Naruto's headband off and flicked...wait flicked well shit...Naruto around 20 meters away.

As Amejisuto watched Naruto get up he heard Tsunade call out to Naruto "Hey! kid before you pass out why is you are so touchy about the Hokage?"

Ame only ever hearing that he would proclaim that someday he would become the Hokage listened wanting to know as well but at the same time cursed himself for paying more attention to his dango than what the quartet were talking about in the Tavern.

"It's because unlike you that's my goal...just you watch someday I will be Hokage..." Ame who turned his focus back to Tsunade wanting to see and hear her retort narrowed her eyes when her eyes widened and looked like she had seen a ghost but then turned his attention to Jiraiya who was smirking and Shizune who was eyeing Naruto critically. It was then Naruto continued "Remember this To be Hokage that is my dream!"

As he said that Ame looked away for a second _'And I will be there every step of the way to help Naruto even if you can't see me.'_

he then heard a familiar swirling sound and looked up to see Naruto running at Tsunade with a ball of swirling chakra between his hands. watching as he neared the distracted sannin Amejisuto watched as Tsunades head snapped up and at the same time bought her pointer finger down on the ground causing the ground to gain a fissure and to shake sending Naruto toppling backwards.

sighing at what could have been a game changer and winner go up in dust Amejisuto decided he had, had enough entertainment and looking down he noted a certain little kitten was nodding off and attempting to stave off sleep.

scooping Nala up gently Ame did a sealess shunshin and left without a trace with Jiraiya being the only person to notice his presence leave the immediate area.

Waking up the next day having rented a room in the same motel as Tsunade and Shizune dressed normally and without his mask stepped out of his room and walked past Tsunade's room only to note no one was there in the first place sighing Ame walked outside and jumped on the roof feeling slightly lonely with Nala deciding she wanted to sleep in.

jumping on to the roof Ame surveyed the immediate area and decided Naruto might be training on the outskirts of the town. Moving to the edge of town Ame felt a slight surge in chakra having activated the basic sensing jutsu he had learned. moving to the source he saw Naruto practicing the Rasengan shaking his head knowing he would be there all day Ame moved to find Tsunade which was going to be harder.

moving through town Amejisuto glanced in the various gambling houses and taverns around and found Tsunade in a pachenko building playing pachenko slots with a glum expression. deciding he knew enough about Naruto to say he was in control at all times Ame wanted to watch Tsunade for a couple of days moving to a cafe across the road Ame ordered a late breakfast and discreetly observed the elder ninja.

when she did finally move she walked around aimlessly for awhile until she met with Shizune and went to a small cart that sold food and sake.

getting comfortable in the nearby tree Ame couldn't hear what was being discussed but was happy to be observing he then looked next to himself when he felt a familiar someone rub against his leg. reaching down and scratching her ears Ame grinned as he saw that it was surprisingly nearly 8 at night "well sleeping beauty you got up an hour before I go to bed."

Nala merely humph'ed and licked her paws before rubbing her ears with them "Well I am a princess and I want to sleep the day away"

ignoring his little friend Ame watched as Shizune left know doubt to check on Naruto and make sure he wasn't completely out of it as well as to give Jiraiya and Tsunade some privacy.

sensing it may not be in his best interest to stay Amejisuto picked Nala up and headed back to their motel room for the night where Ame promptly threatened that if Nala had slept the day away with the sole purpose of joining the towns cats for midnight singing from the nearest window to them he told her to forget and if he so much as heard a peep she wouldn't be getting fish but cat food making her shiver.

Ame pretty much did the same for the entire week but added some training into his schedule mastering a couple of earth jutsu he had on him, practicing the rasengan, Taijutsu and a little kenjutsu.

 **end of the week**

Ame deciding to mix things up a little decided to check in on Tsunade before Naruto, with the help of Nala was able to track her heading to the destroyed castle.

ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut having a feeling he was missing something important about today.

after a few minutes of running Ame and Nala come across the same place they first saw Tsunade and Orochimaru moving away and hiding in the rubble but at the same time being able to clearly see Tsunade standing there lost in thought made amejisuto wonder what was going through her head none the wiser to the fact she had drugged Jiraiya and that Naruto and Shizune themselves were waking up from chakra exhaustion and a pressure point hit.

watching intently Nala nudged Ame's leg and pointed with her tails a little further off down the path Tsunade was standing on.

Ame turning his gaze in the direction Nala indicated and narrowed his eyes seeing Orochimaru. considering his distance Ame was unable to listen in on their conversation and looked at Nala "Hey Ojou-chan can you hear them?"

Nala ignoring the jibe at her huffed and flattened her ears "No there are so many bugs and other sounds coming from this rubble and around us that it is interfering with my hearing."

Amejisuto nodded and sighed and started trying to lip read but found it was futile right before cursing long hair obscuring peoples mouths from view.

watching with anticipation and debating on when he should crash the party looked on with a neutral face as Tsunade and Orochimaru started walking towards one another. watching as Orochimaru held his useless arms out to Tsunade who was building up a whole lot of healing chakra was gritting his teeth and reaching for a kunai waiting until the last minute to stop Tsunade lest she undo the hard work that cost the third his life.

Just as he was bringing his kunai to bare Amejisuto watched shocked as Kabuto who he swore was in an ANBU maximum security cell appeared interrupting Tsunade with a Kunai.

Still not being able to hear what they were saying Ame watched as Orochimaru's face went from shock to anger to amusement. Tsunade from defeat to annoyance to anger and Kabuto he wasn't to sure as he had his back to him.

much to Amejisuto's shock he watched as Tsunade charged the traitorous pair and launched a devastating heel drop which they avoided by jumping onto the wall that ran along the path.

When the dust cleared from the attack Ame and Nala looked on with equal amounts of shock, awe and fear before Nala looked up at her partner and shuddered "NEVER and I mean NEVER get on that woman's bad side or your on your own!"

Ame gulped and nodded "You and me both kitten."

at this point Ame who hadn't taken his eyes off of the next hokage watched as she took off her jacket and charged off after Orochimaru and Kabuto who were jumping away while she pretty much bowled over each wall with ease much like one of machines he heard that the land of snow used.

Shaking off his awe Amejisuto and Nala came out from their hiding spot and ran after Tsunade never allowing her out of their sight and luckily for them Orochimaru and Kabuto were so cock sure that Tsunade was following them with the amount of noise she was making they didn't bother turning around to check.

after around 20 minutes of running and watching Tsunade launch devastating punches and kicks at the two sound ninja, Ame noted that they came to a open field littered with boulders of all shapes and sizes. finding a good sized boulder Ame and Nala positioned themselves just so that they were behind Tsunade and had a clear view of the fight without being able to be seen.

Ame who was rather looking forward to the fight and happy in the knowledge that if Tsunade lived up to her reputation Kabuto who maybe around Kakashi's level in skill would be utterly outclassed by the kage level shinobi he decided to fight.

Ame confidence in his new Kage as far as he was concerned was starting to diminished as Kabuto being as slippery as his mastery managed to evade all of Tsunade strikes and couldn't help but notice that Tsunade was running out of breath judging by the way of her heavy breathing, he then watched in horror as Tsunade was stuck and dropped to her knees having trouble breathing while Kabuto himself was trying to figure out how to gain control of body again while Tsunade tried healing herself.

thinking about stepping in Ame saw a glint in his new masters eye that made him hold off momentarily and watched as the two partially recovered shinobi charged each other however much to Amejisuto's shock and horror again had his eyes widen as blood came from Kabuto's hand it then turned to a frown as he watched Tsunade start to shake in fear before Kabuto punched her sending her rolling back across the ground.

Narrowing his eyes _'hemaphobia...not good'_ Ame at the same time placed on his mask and jumped out from behind his rock at exactly the same time as a purple smoke bomb went off.

appearing next to Shizune and TonTon with Nala, Shizune and Naruto jumped a little in surprise at the appearance of the ANBU looking member but that was before Shizune noted the familiar symbol emblazoned on his mask and sighed but kept a close eye on him.

Naruto went from looking at Ame back to glaring at Kabuto while Jiraiya smirked at Ame's impeccable timing while Orochimaru frowned at the sight of the masked teen as did Kabuto having a fair idea who it was.

Tsunade in her hemophobic state regarded Jiraiya with surprise as well as the unknown she had maybe spotted a few times but thought nothing of it since he was keeping his distance.

Amejisuto ignoring Jiraiya and Orochimaru's little catch up looked at Naruto who was interrogating Kabuto and doing a hell of a bad job.

Ame deciding to end the needless talking cut over Naruto making him gasp recognizing the voice "Well, Well, Well Kabuto I'm surprised I could have sworn I ordered ANBU team delta to have you thrown in jail but it doesn't look like that happened does it, I know you have your little cards and all but that ain't going to save yah this time...So why don't we get this party started huh..." as Ame said that his skin turned to a dark grey on his arms and face and if you could see his body it turned the same colour.

Turning his head slightly and regarding Naruto he smiled behind his mask "Hey Naruto let me handle this...after all can't have the future sixth Hokage dirty himself on one of Orochimaru's pawns hmm."

Naruto hearing that had his eyes widen since it was another person who acknowledged him didn't have time to answer as the near diamond harden shinobi blasted towards Kabuto who had been regarding him wearily ever since he noticed his skin change colour that and the fact just by stepping he was leaving foot impressions on the ground.

Ame launching a punch at Kabuto sighed as he dodged but grinned ever so slightly having during his time behind the boulder created a few earth shadow clones and had them use the surface hiding jutsu to hide around Kabuto and Orochimaru. jumping in the air himself Ame sent a kick at the silver head who again annoyingly dodged the attack but watched in satisfaction.

Kabuto feeling the wind pass by him at a high rate of speed sweated a little having a feeling that just like Tsunade it wouldn't be in his best interests to be hit by one of his punches. smirking at the fact the Masked shinobi wasn't as fast as he thought he was soon lost it as he touched back down on the ground and felt a pair of hands grab his ankles halting his movements. looking at Ame shocked "How...when?"

Ame managed to keep a neutral face "One doesn't take chances when defending his future hokages nor when facing an opponent who can go toe to toe with Kakashi Hatake...this may hurt a little." as Amejisuto finished he reared his arm back before sending it forward careening it right into Kabutos chest and as he did the earth clone let go of his ankles making Kabuto thank to the force behind the punch sending him rolling along the ground until he was next to Orochimaru.

Nala seeing her partner land the punch jumped around "Yeah you show em Ame-kun the four eyed freaks got nothing on you!"

Shizune hearing the cat talk was way beyond being surprised by much thanks to having met talking slugs, toads, snakes and monkey's in the past nodded but couldn't help but wince as the punch impacted with enough force to rival Tsunades own.

Jiraiya laughed a little "Heh kid's got talent, Hey Naruto you know him right."

Naruto nodded still not believing it, don't get him wrong he knew Ame was skilled one of the top in the academy add to the fact he was all the talk of the village having set up a defensive perimeter around the hospital and slaughtered over 100 enemy shinobi that invaded them but hearing about it and seeing it was completely different. If he were honest Naruto didn't think he would stand a chance Ame was on the same level as Haku, Gaara and Neji and he only bet them thanks to the nine tails and his will to never give up it had nothing to do with skill at all and he knew it which was why he was eager to learn from the old perv.

looking from Ame to Jiraiya, Naruto nodded "Yeah Pervy sage Amejisuto was in the academy with me haven't seen him much since graduation though only the odd time here and there you know"

Jiraiya nodded and looked at Ame and saw that ever since his skin took on that grey rock coloured hue his breathing and posture had become labored slightly. he then watched as the boy jumped back so he was just in front of them.

Ame knowing he couldn't keep his diamond skin -which he based off of the earth body spear jutsu which usually hardened an arm increasing the person attack power- Up for too long as it was extremely chakra taxing. dropping the jutsu Ame sighed and watched as Kabuto to his surprise actually stood up albeit very shakily.

Amejisuto then pulled out a chakra pill and popped it in his mouth and swallowed it feeling it take immediate effect moved so he was beside Jiraiya and not in front of the man while he was doing so he heard Shizune gasp "plasma pill...that means he's like me."

making Amejisuto and Jiraiya nod slightly at her statement, Jiraiya deciding to take charge, "Shizune you'll take care of four eyes over there, Ame, You and Naruto will act as back up for Shizune but one of you must remain by Tsunade at all times...As for me I'll take Orochimaru myself"

hearing their orders everyone nodded agreeing Ame moved back immediately with Nala and TonTon following Ame deciding to kneel down next Tsunade having learn't totally by accident how to help people get over a phobia started gently rubbing her back and humming ever so softly while at the same time motioned for Nala and TonTon to make like the cute little things they were and do what they do best.

Nala sighed but hopped on to Tsunade's lap curling up and purring while TonTon laid on her side with her back rested against Tsunade's knees. while Ame was preoccupied he completely missed Jiraiya and Naruto having a little argument with each other.

Ame then caught sight of Kabuto and Jiraiya going through the summoning hand signs causing a large puff of smoke to appear before revealing two large snakes while a small toad appeared in front of Jiraiya causing him to facefault "NANI!"

looking at Shizune for an answer she sighed and looked grim "Lady Tsunade slipped lord Jiraiya a drug that is messing with his chakra for now."

Ame grimaced a little at that and looked at Nala who shook her head "Gomen Ame-kun but you still need to summon daddy before you can start summoning anyone else and unless it is another boss he might not be to happy about you pulling him away from home."

Ame again sighed in resignation as he watched on just then Naruto decided to try summoning a larger toad and much to Orochimaru's amusement and Jiraiya, Ame and Shizune's annoyance an equally small toad appeared, shaking his head Ame watched as the snakes lunged forward at them.

not wanting to be caught up in the attack Ame grabbed hold of Tsunade and jumped back as did everyone else just as the snakes impacted causing debris to go everywhere.

while in the air Amejisuto watched as Kabuto who had jumped off the snake he was on come closer and closer to him in an attempt to strike Ame but luckily for him Shizune intercepted the silver haired mans attack and led him away while Ame moved Tsunade to a safer spot.

while he was doing so he noticed along with Jiraiya that a snake had just eaten Naruto.

Standing next to Tsunade, Ame again watched as Jiraiya did some hand signs and shout "Earth style dark bog"

he then watched as a large dark bog formed ensnaring the two large snakes still watching Jiraiya he saw an annoyed look making him realize that the Bog wasn't deep enough grinned behind his mask "never tried this combination of jutsu together I just hope I can make it big enough...never know unless you try eh Milady...Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Jutsu!" doing the needed hand signs Ame slammed his hands on the ground and grunted as he watched the swamp Jiraiya make get surrounded by numerous large pillars that were closely packed together.

Orochimaru seeing this development frowned at it as did Jiraiya having a feeling something bad was about to happen jumping into the air the two landed on the top of a pillar each.

Ame breathing deeply surprised that the jutsu even on this scale didn't take as much chakra as he thought did another string of hand signs "Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot!" again slamming his hands on the ground Ame and everyone else had stopped to watch would happen except Naruto who even though escaped the snakes mouth was laying on the ground dazed.

the stone pillars then shuddered a little right before each one had a large singular pointy spear of stone launch out of it and pierce the snakes making them writhe in pain right before dispersing in a cloud of smoke. falling forward Ame was on all fours beside Tsunade gave a shuddering breath before grabbing another chakra pill the second of the three he allowed himself to carry on his person.

Tsunade having been aware of what was happening looked at him in shock as did Shizune and Kabuto both of which were having a reprieve in their fight unlike Jiraiya and Orochimaru who as soon as the snakes disappeared started a frightening Taijutsu bout, Naruto was getting up and saw Kabuto attacking Shizune and charged over to help her.

Ame seeing what Naruto was doing smiled a little as he felt a wave of fatigue wash over him from doing the two jutsu one after another. opening his eyes after he involuntarily closed them Amejisuto watched as Naruto was belted in the gut by Kabuto sending him skidding across the ground midway between himself and the fight staggering to his feet he watched as Shizune breathed out a fog of poison and frowned suddenly before forcing chakra into his legs and launching himself at Shizune having felt Kabuto travelling underground something he had trained himself in vigorously it was an added step to his earth manipulation exercises he added himself.

As he was running he felt Kabuto getting closer and was deciding on whether to reveal another of his earth shadow clones deciding not to wanting to save them for a trump card if need be Ame in range to help Shizune dived and tackled the unaware medical ninja just as a set of blue glowing hands shot out of the ground where she had been standing moments ago.

hitting the ground heavily Amejsuto had let go of Shizune and rolled away and got to his knees as he did, the same with Shizune both having learned from their prospective masters once on the ground your as good as dead.

Both standing with Shizune in better condition than Ame who was crouched slightly and arms hanging loosely at his side while Shizune was in better condition than him only breathing mildly heavily.

watching as Kabuto came out of the ground with a cruel smirk on his face Ame seeing Naruto was hurt a bit more than he thought looked at Shizune "Shizune-san I think Nauto is in need of some medical attention...I'll hold four eyes off for a while."

Shizune not knowing much about Ame other than he was leaf ninja and on good terms with Jiraiya and Naruto nodded and jumped over to Naruto and started healing his leg and ribs as best she could with what limited chakra she had left.

Ame dropped into his taijutsu form which even though was the silent killing had a modified version that he was still in the process of merging with the basic academy style taijutsu took a large gulp of air as he looked at an unperturbed Kabuto who looked no worse for wear other than the tear in his shirt over his chest that he got from his earlier punch.

"Kabuto I have no intention of allowing you near Lady Tsunade...the only way you'll get near her is over my dead body" Ame finished as he pushed his tired body forward to attack the glasses wearing ninja.

Kabuto wanting to pay Ame back for the earlier punch and for being caught in such a simple trap ran forward with his hands glowing blue "Well that can be arranged and after I'm done with you I'm going to finish off the assistant and Naruto before I take my time with Tsunade"

as they got close Kabuto thrust his hand forward and Ame in a feat of flexibility that came from having trained with a certain sword and genjutsu mistress twisted his burning oxygen deprived chest around and attempted to land an elbow charge into Kabuto's gut but saw him jump up and flip over him and attempt to swipe at his unguarded back. not liking the idea of having his spine or nervous system screwed with dived to the ground again rather heavily and at the same time rolled back onto his feet facing Kabuto as the silver head came at him again starting with a kick that Ame barely dodged. moving to the right Ame attempted a simple jab but to no avail and was punished for it by a wicked stinging left foot to the side hitting his kidnies launching him along the ground and making him rag doll until he came in contact with one of the many boulders scattered around.

Kabuto looking at Ame's form propped up against the boulder legs splayed wide while his arms were hanging loosely in between and his head bowed, smirking Kabuto sunk into the ground and again appeared behind Shizune and immobilized her by cutting her leg tendons before pulling her away from Naruto by the hair and punching her a few times until she landed heavily beside Tsunade not being able to move and like Ame a little bit of blood leaking from her mouth from the heavy strikes she had endured.

turning his gaze upon the still shaking Tsunade who had watched both her apprentice and unknown leaf shinobi get beaten up in an attempt to protect while she was powerless to do anything to help them the same with Naruto.

Ame who found himself lent up against the boulder looked over from behind his bangs towards where Tsunade shook and was being punched and kicked by Kabuto and where Shizune lay unconscious 'urgh I hope I bought Shizune enough time to heal Naruto enough' he thought as he panned his gaze a little to where he saw Naruto standing.

he then watched as Naruto was a perpetual blur of colour as he appeared in front of Tsunade and blocked Kabuto's punch with his forehead protector.

Not being able to hear what Naruto was saying to Kabuto, Ame decided to push through the pain and slowly and shakily stood to his feet, once getting to his feet he staggered a little and saw TonTon, Nala, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu sitting on top of the boulder watching as they were to small to take part in the fighting, reaching into his back pouch Ame pulled out two pills getting a unhappy yoewl from the resident felidae as she saw one was a chakra pill that would speed up his chakra regeneration and the other a food pill that would boost and amplify the users chakra.

Ame taking the two pills at the same time felt the immediate effect as he felt relatively rejuvenated from them, looking up just as Naruto was standing back up after being knocked over and sent sliding towards Tsunade if he heard correctly now that he was in ear shot was telling him to stop protecting her. walking towards them Ame quickened his pace as he saw a shadow clone appear next to his blonde friend standing directly behind Kabuto who was now running, Ame did the snake, boar and ram signs and put his hand on the ground "Earth Release: Rock Section Cane"

bringing his hand off the ground and straightening up he watched as Naruto allowed his hand to be cut so he could hold on to Kabuto grabbing the know baseball bat length pole of rock Ame chuckled as he heard Naruto "Until I become Hokage I don't care what happens but I'm not going to die!"

giving the section of rock a test swing Amejisuto called out "In that case Naruto your going to need my help so how about."

Naruto looking past kabuto at Ame and smirked giving him a nod before leveling a glare at Kabuto as he held his free hand out and had the shadow clone gather his chakra and stabilise it shouted at him "Alright try dodge me this time" he then thrust his hand forward and plunged it into Kabuto's gut and let go of him at the same time not before he felt the traitors hand tap his chest causing him to let go luanching kabuto back towards Ame.

Ame seeing Kabuto flying towards him grinned "Batter up Candy fishcake style: Rasengan Human BasEball Jutsu!" as he finished announcing in his mind the utterly amazing name for his and Naruto's combination, Tsunade sweat dropped massively "Baka!",

Naruto laughed "heh, I did it hey grandma you should hand over that necklace"

Nala sighed and pawed her face "kami and he's my partner."

TonTon oinked and shook her head.

Gamakichi sweat dropped like Tsunade but thought his bro's jutsu was cool.

and Gamatatsu started to go bleary eyed as he heard the words Candy and Fishcake and went straight into his own little world.

Ame as Kabuto got closer gritted his teeth and swung the rock cane baseball bat with so much force that when it connected with Kabuto's rasengan propelled body it snapped in half spinning Amejisuto around as he went by.

gaining his bearings rather quick considering how tired and sore he felt at that moment staggered over towards Naruto and Tsunade who were relatively close to Shizune's downed form was about to celebrate their little victory when he saw Tsunades and Naruto's eyes widen in shock. Having gotten in line with Naruto, Amejisuto spun around and had a Kunai in his hand only to drop it as he saw Kabuto still standing but if he were honest he looked like utter shit. basically the entire front of his shirt in tatters while blood was coming from various cuts all over his body.

It was then that Amejisuto saw Naruto cough up blood before swaying and falling backwards. Ame not knowing what to do dropped to one knee as well since he could feel he was reaching his limit again and wanted to conserve as much energy as possible sighed in relief as Tsunade momentarily forgot about her Hemaphobia and appeared by Naruto.

Ame at this point dearly wanted to know how the hell the silver haired asshole was still standing was beaten to it by Tsunade "How are you still standing after that?"

Kabuto managing to take a couple of steps forward said with what looked like a pained smirk "I focused my chakra to the point of impact and started healing myself before he even landed the attack...Do you see now why Lord Orochimaru values me so highly not only for my skills and knowledge with jutsu but most of all for my recoperative powers no matter how great the injury I can recreate and replenish any damaged cells..."

Ame glaring at Kabuto from behind his mask that was still in one piece watched as he took another step forward and continued speaking "...Naruto on the other hand doesn't have that gift he looks finished."

Ame still glaring almost smirked when Kabuto gained a pained look and fell forward on the ground but still very much alive but of no real concern anymore. turning his head he saw Tsunade with her head on Naruto's chest listening to his heart beat, looking on with worry he nearly jumped a mile when Tsunade gasped and sat up abruptly before unzipping and cutting his shirt while exclaiming in worry "His heart is failing..." she then placed her hands on his chest and felt around "the muscles around his heart are torn to shreds how the hell did that happen and when?"

Amejisuto not having a clue shrugged and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder he then watched as she placed her hands over each other making a cross shape and start glowing green as she started trying to heal him.

It was then Ame and Tsunade heard laughing coming from Kabuto who was still incapacitated "Your wasting your time it's all over for him...with my last strength I severed his hearts chakra network, I cut him off from getting any help from the demon the Nine tailed fox...And he hasn't the power to save himself haha...I'm telling you he's finished, dead all your skills are useless now!"

Ame who was still recovering some energy was glaring at the bespectacled elder teen wishing he could allow Anko to play her torture games on him for a week or two was surprised when he heard Lady Tsunade tell him to shut up and that she would make sure he died instead.

Amejisuto still not sure what to do turned his attention to Shizune and noticed that Nala, TonTon, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were by her. after that he looked further to his left and saw Orochimaru and Master Jiraiya still duking it out even in their weakened states in such a way Ame felt so inadequate. Just as he was about to stand he saw out the corner of his eye Naruto raising his hand grasping Tsunade's necklace and whisper hoarsely "hey don't forget our bet...told you i'd win"

Chuckling to himself and sighing in relief gave Kabuto a smug look from behind his mask as the silver headed ass looked on in shock heard Tsunade speak as she held Naruto's hand gently "To be Hokage that is still your dream Naruto isn't it...One more time, just one more time, for the last time I want those words to be true"

Ame who was still facing Orochimaru and Jiraiya's direction had his eyes widen as he saw Jiraiya get slammed into the ground by the snake sannins tongue and as a sword came out of his mouth pointed and aimed for Naruto.

Ame started to rush through a series of hand signs Ram → Tiger → Snake → Dog → Rat → Ox → Horse 'Dammit only enough chakra for a small wall' → Rabbit → Tiger → Boar → Snake, but as he was he saw Tsunade appear in front of him ready and intent to be a human shield for them slammed his hand on the ground and a rather flimsy earth wall popped up out the ground as he muttered before passing out "Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique...success!"

What Ame didn't see the same as Naruto was the sword went clean through the wall and penetrated about two inches into Tsunades body right between where her collar bones met.

Nala seeing her partner faint bounded over to him and landed on his chest and started licking his face rubbing her face against his cheek in an attempt to wake him. while she was doing that she saw Tsuande was getting cut up rather badly by the Orochimaru fella.

Shizune who had finally regained conciousness and healed her legs ran over to Ame who was about 2 meters away from where Naruto was and a further meter from Tsunade off to the left appearing next to him she looked at Nala and as she placed a glowing green hand on his chest and then on to his tummy. After a minute of healing Amejisuto, she and Shizune heard him inhale sharply before trying sit up, hopping off him and to between his legs she watched as Shizune helped him to sit up and eventually stand with his arm over her shoulders.

Ame grunted and nodded his head "Thank you Shizune-san"

Shizune nodded knowing now probably wasn't the best time to ask for introductions helped him so they were both facing where Tsunade was and both gasped as they saw all the Sannin do the summoning jutsu at the same time blowing them both backwards a few yards.

Sitting up and looking around as did Shizune he stared in wonder as he looked at the biggest Toad, Snake and Slug he had ever seen standing in front of him in all their glory with their respective summoners on their heads. he then looked at Nala who appeared next to him patted her head "Hey Nala Ojo-sama is your dad Tiberius that big?" he said pointing at the three behemoths in front of them.

Nala huffing at the Ojo-sama jab gave a Cheshire grin and nodded "Mmhmm Daddy is that big too apparently I'll get that big to someday as well."

Ame nodded but sweat dropped at the thought of her getting that big.

Amejisuto sitting beside Shizune along with the other summons and TonTon watched as Katsuya clone appeared by them with Naruto's unconscious form placing him down in front of them Ame watched as Shizune went over and checked Naruto out making sure all his vitals were good while he himself watched as Jiraiya and Gamabunta luanched a large fire bomb at Orochimaru only to see that they shed skin and escaped underground, not a minute later he saw the snakes tail attack from the front while the head of the snake from behind but to his shock he realized just what the legends meant by Tsunades legendary strength being unthinkable staring wide eyed as she manhandled Gamabunta's knife and stabbed Manda through the mouth effectively pinning him to the ground.

After that he pretty much watched as Tsunade proceeded to continuously punch the ever living snot out of Orochimaru...

 **Later that evening**

Sitting in the same Tavern as before when they all first sort of met each other a week ago Amejisuto who had gotten out of having to introduce himself properly with Naruto's condition and Tsunades jutsu wearing off and all found himself sitting at the same table as Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade who had accepted the position as Hokage and he pulled the unlucky straw of being sat between Tsunade and Shizune while Nala was curled up on Tsunades jacket that was folded next to her.

Looking round they decided to break the news of her acceptance to being Hokage after Ame properly introduced himself seeing that all eyes were on him Ame sipped his water "Well I don't need this do I Naruto..." he said as he removed his mask and placed it on the table revealing his shimmering brown eyes while his lone bang which had been tucked behind his ear fell forward showing it was wrapped in a small bandage framing the left side of his face also revealing perfect unblemished pale skin "...Anyway I am Amejisuto Amaya I was in the same graduating class as Naruto and as of well I think three or four weeks ago made Chunin by the temporary leaders of the village due to my actions during the invasion and I was tasked to keep an eye on Naruto and yourself Lady Tsunade as to why they weren't clear but I have a feeling that they wanted to use the report that I have to write after this as evidence and claim you are not worthy of having the job of Hokage...but so far my report will only have good things to say about you...

As for Naruto they didn't exactly say it but they want to know if your volatile with your liberal use of the nine tails chakra during the chunin exams and all but hey not my place to say your pretty sane to me and your as energetic as usual...

And before I forget as the newest member of the Hokages Guard Platoon and future Taichou it will be an honor working under you Lady Tsunade.!"

hearing that Jiraiya frown 'So they thought by promoting him they could get him to play to their tune huh no doubt they wanted Danzo as Hokage.'

Tsunade grimaced at what he had said 'just great one more thing to sort out when I return a pair of advisers that won't try and stab me in the back...at least I get Amejisuto as a guard he has proven quite skilled and if what Jiraiya says about the boy is true my safety is well in hand.'

Shizune smiled 'So he will be guarding Lady Tsunade, wait what actions what did he do that warranted a field promotion?'

Naruto sat there with a huffy expression _'argh I know Ame is powerful and all possible more so than Sasuke but really he didn't even do the Chunin exams and he's been promoted.'_ it was then his mind clicked before pointing an accusing finger at Tsuande and Amejisuto "what the hell does he mean serving under you? I mean I can think of a few things but I didn't think Ame was into mature women!" he finished with a smirk seeing the dumbfounded, shocked and embarrassed face Amejisuto was pulling while he nearly wet himself when he saw the look of righteous fury on Tsunades face.

Jiraiya hearing what Naruto said nearly burst out laughing but held it back but had to try again when he saw Tsunade raring to kill Naruto while Ame fidgeted and looked at his lap trying in vain to cover his blush 'Hahahaha...ha...Kid is into the older ladies huh.'

Shizune who was oddly used to weird behavior like this on a daily bases was gently sipping her tea until a particularly loud voice was heard making her sigh "EH?! your the fifth Hokage." yep Tsunade in her anger fuelled state had played the I'm your Hokage card and you better take back what you said or else. All in all it was rather entertaining it was then she looked up and saw Tsunade and Naruto heading for the door sighed and looked at Jiraiya and Ame who had stopped blushing said "De-ja-vu anyone?"

the other two nodded and got up and followed with Shizune just to make sure that Tsunade didn't accidentally kill Naruto.

 **A couple of days later**

while Naruto was out training his chakra control after being told if he got his control up enough he could form the Rasengan one handed, Amejisuto, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were sitting in one of the motel rooms they had rented out for the night.

Tsunade who had been talking to Jiraiya about it most of the day spoke "Ame when we get back I want you to gather Raido, Genma and Iwashi and tell them what I just told you...As of right now I don't trust the elders as far as I can spit especially if they were trying to manipulate you into writing a bad report about my ability to be Hokage"

Ame nodded "Yes of course Lady Hokage I will tell them would you like me to gather ANBU team Ro as well as some of the other jonin?"

Tsunade shook her head "No I would rather it were just you four that and Jiraiya and Shizune will be present as well to assist should any complications arise."

Ame nodded and looked at Shizune and Jiraiya who both nodded stoney faced. "So to clarify while the elders are talking with you, you want us to enter the room and apprehend them under the pretenses they wished to over throw the Hokage and frog march them to the ANBU maximum security prison."

Jiraiya nodded "that sums it up."

Ame nodded his head "Consider it done..."


End file.
